Everything Changed
by cazdinsdale
Summary: Christina comes home from a normal day, only to find that her life has changed forever. With the help of the handsome blacksmith, Sam, can she handle the truth about her heritage? (I've added in my own idea: When a male angel mates with a mortal woman, the child becomes an angel on their 18th birthday, and therefor becomes immortal. I've also added some of my ideas into this)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own characters: Lucinda P, Cam B, Arianne A or Daniel G - owned by Lauren Kate. Other characters are mine! Please enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Christina**

Every day, I look upon the faces of other people and think about them. What they're hiding. What they're thinking. What kind of life they live. The only thing I know for sure is that their life is different from mine. Dramatically different. And yet, I wonder what my life would be if it were different. Normal, in fact. Maybe even human.

**Then ~ September 17****th****, 1502**

I was born in the year 1486 on March 6th. My parents were Lord Raphael and Lady Annetta Lavitski. Living in Vienna, Italy we were happy. September 17th was the day of my father's birthday. The funny thing about him back then, was that he never seemed to age; he always stayed the same. One time, I asked my mother why father always looked young, when there were streaks of grey in her brown hair. She simply replied, "Your father takes good care of himself, he knows how to look young and handsome but you can see the age in his eyes." I'll never forget what she said to me, for it explains so much.

Seeing as it was my father's birthday I decided it would be appropriate to buy him a present with the money I earned myself. My mother would always buy my father's gifts for me, but because I was 16 I felt like I was free to do whatever I wanted. If there was one thing I knew about my father, it would be that he loved weapons. In the house we would have weapons hanging on the walls, even a room dedicated to weaponry; maces; throwing knives; bow and arrows; long swords; daggers; crossbows; and even axes. I decided that my father lacked the collection of daggers, so that would be his birthday gift.

The town was bustling with life as I entered the wrought iron gates. Already I could hear people hailing sales across the streets. It was lively; it felt so good just to be there. I was so in awe that I didn't realise that there was a woman reeling a cart along the street and I accidently bumped into her, tipping her cart on its side and sending the contents of apples rolling over the mud.

"I am so sorry, I didn't see you there! Here let me help you with those," I said, as I saw she was beginning to pick up her items. She looked to be an old woman, wearing grey rags and a black shawl over her head, covering her fare white hair. I knelt down on the ground next to her, picking up her apples; I noticed that she was trying to avoid my gaze. "Are you okay there?"

She didn't answer, but when I went to pick up another apple for her I didn't notice that she was reaching for the same one and very gently touched my hand. It was like this cold shiver went through my fingers, up my arm and then down my spine. She immediately grabbed hold of my wrist, ignoring the apple that fell to the floor and looked me in the eye, and that was when I noticed. Her eyes were almost all pure white. Here irises were hidden behind a cloud of white, which told me that the old crone was close to death. But, my, did she have a grip on her.

She stared at me with a cold look and said, "You need to be careful, my pretty. Things aren't always what they seem; people aren't who they say they are."

"Get your hand off me!" I yelled, she frightened me so much by her words and I shook my wrist out of her grasp. That was when she picked up her cart and carried on her walk, leaving me sat on the floor in the middle of the town, confused, scared and worried. What was she talking about? What gave her the right to tell me such things? I didn't mean to tip her cart – that was only an accident. It couldn't have been because of that, could it?

* * *

**Well, I hoped you guys liked that! This is my first FanFic, so please review and tell me what you think! Thanks :)  
-Caz :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now, I've used some Italian words here, but I won't let you go through for Google translate so here are the translations:  
****_Buongiorno_**** - Good morning... ****_Madonna - _****My Lady... ****_Molto bene -_****Very good... ****_Grazie messer -_**** Thanks sir... ****_Madre - _****Mothe... ****_Magnifico - _****Magnificent (obv)... ****_Corri! - _****Run!... ****_Dio mio - _****My God  
That should be all of them - as for the characters I do not own Lucifer, Lauren Kate owns him but I've made him my characters uncle. All the other characters are all mine :) Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Christina**

I couldn't believe that that had just happened to me. That old, creepy woman frightened me for no reason, just to tell me horrible things. But I couldn't help but wonder who she was on about. I knew quite a lot of people, I lived in a friendly town, and everybody was nice to me. Who could she possibly have been on about? Whatever, I wasn't going to let it get to me. I dusted off my skirts and walked to the blacksmiths.

Now, being a woman, let alone 16, it wasn't very appropriate to be carrying a weapon, or even purchasing one. Luckily I knew the head blacksmith, Mario. He used to go hunting with my father and had made nearly every weapon in our weapons room. As I approached the blacksmiths, Mario was there, frowning at a piece of armour and turning it over in his hands. He picked up a piece of cloth and started to polish the breast plate, just as I leaned my elbows on the stand and greeted Mario with a warm smile.

"_Buongiorno_, Mario!" I said, he looked at me and smiled back.

"_Buongiorno_, Christina. How is your father?"he asked.

"Very well, I'll tell him you asked about him. Speaking of my father, it's his birthday today and I was wondering if I could purchase a dagger from your fine store.

He frowned at me and hesitated before saying, "_Madonna, _I don't think you should be doing that. A woman, especially a young one like yourself, shouldn't be carrying such a dangerous weapon." I was expecting that.

"C'mon Mario, it's the first time I'm buying my father's gift and I want it to be special. No one's going to find out. If my father asks I'll say my Uncle Lucifer bought it for me to give to him."

He seemed to consider this, and gambled before replying, "Okay. I have a few things to do out back. Here's the book," he slid a book full of different weapon choices and flipped to the section filled with daggers, "tell my boy Sam over there what you want and he'll make it for you." After that he retreated to the back room to continue his work. That was when I noticed the boy at the back of the room, polishing a long sword.

He had his back to me, but that was all I needed to get me hooked. He had a long, strong build. You could see his muscles moving as he polished the sword all the way down the blade. He was wearing a white shirt that was stained with sweat and dirt. The back of his neck was glistening with sweat and his hair was black and dishevelled. On his bottom he wore black trousers that hugged legs with black boots. I was mesmerised by this guy. Sam was his name. I realised I was staring for so long, I hadn't picked out a weapon for my father. I flicked through the book and something caught my eye. It was a long dagger, with a shiny silver blade and a black handle. It was perfect. What was interesting about this dagger was a set of angel wings on the handle of the blade; an angel insignia. There was something about that that just seemed so significant.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" asked a voice. I looked up to find myself staring into a pair of dark brown eyes. It was like my whole world had turned upside down, he was beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes away from his. He made me feel like someone out of a romance book. It was breathtaking.

"_Madonna_? Are you alright?" asked Sam. I didn't realise that I was staring at him for almost a minute. I was thinking, he must think I'm strange now. I shook my head to concentrate on the gift.

"I'm fine, thank you. I was thinking about this gift for my father," I turned the book around to show Sam the silver blade with the angel insignia on the handle, "Do you think you can make this?" I don't think I could have sounded more girly; I needed to get my voice under control.

"_Molto bene_. I will see to it. Come back in an hour and it should be finished by then. You may pay for it when you get back."

"_Grazie messer_," I replied, and with that I turned and walked back down the street. But I couldn't help looking back over my shoulder to see if he was watching me walk away.

He was. His eyes locked with mine and we shared something. I knew he felt something too. He raised his hand and waved at me, which made me blush.

I reached home to find my mother in the garden, tending to some roses whilst humming. My mother was a beautiful woman. She had the same brown hair as me, long and flowing down her back. She had long eye lashes like me, but that's where we stop when it comes to our appearances. She had green eyes, whereas I had deep blue eyes like my fathers. Her nose had a bump in it and stuck out slightly, whereas mine was like a button and straight like my fathers. Her eyebrows were thin and short, whereas mine were full and long like my fathers. You could tell that age had gotten to my mother. She was 40 years of age, which at the time was considered old. The life expectancy in the 1500's wasn't very long. But I do believe that my mother was doing okay for her age.

I approached my mother and tapped her on the shoulder, "_Boungiorno, Madre_," I said, greeting her with a smile.

"_Boungiorno_, my dear. How was your time in town?" she asked, which made me remember the woman who grabbed my hand.

_You need to be careful, my pretty. Things aren't always what they seem; people aren't who they say they are._ What did she mean?

"It was great," I lied, "I met a new boy at the blacksmiths. His name is Sam, and he's going to be the one to make father's dagger!"

"Sounds wonderful, dear. Would you like to help me with the flowers? There are tulips over there and we need some new flowers in the dining room. Would you mind picking some new ones for me?" And with that, I helped my mother by picking the best pink and white tulips from the bunch. But I couldn't help but wonder what that old woman meant. It was driving me crazy. The only thing that kept me sane was seeing Sam again in less than an hour.

An hour had passed and it was time to collect the dagger. This time, when I entered the gates of the town, I couldn't help but look around to see if that old lady was hanging around. Luckily she wasn't, but it still made me feel uncomfortable. I walked up to the blacksmiths and there he was. He was facing me, but was looking down at a steel breast plate and was pounding away at it with a hammer. I could see his muscles bulge when the hammer connected with the metal, see the sweat running down his forehead. Very manly.

He noticed me standing there and gave a quick smile before putting the hammer down and walking towards me. On his way he grabbed a dirty rag and rubbed the sweat from his forehead and his neck and threw the rag over his shoulder and leaned his hands on the stand.

"Hello again," he said, more confident than last time.

"Hello," I said, my voice sounded pathetic. I coughed and tried again, "Hello, I've come here to collect the dagger. The silver one with the black handle?"

"Ah yes, it's right here." He pulled out a box from under the stand and placed it gently on the stand. He opened the top and there lay my dagger. The blade was clean, glimmering silver and the handle was made of black wood. Carved into the handle was a pair of angel wings. You could see the detail of the feathers as they spread.

I held it in my hands and examined it closely. "It's beautiful," I said in awe, "_magnifico_."

"So you like it?" he asked.

"It's wonderful, I think it will go well with my father's collection."

"You're father being Lord Raphael Lavitski?" he asked, how did he know my family?

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"I've seen you around here before, shopping with you mother. This is the only time I've ever seen you alone." That was unexpected. Had he been watching me?

"Yes, well I'm 16 now, so I think I'm mature enough to purchase things on my own." I tried to sound confident in my response, but being around a man this handsome made me sweat under my dress.

"I'm sure you are," He replied, but he didn't say anything else; just stared gently nodding his head. We stayed like that for a brief moment, staring into each other's eyes and I thought I felt something. A spark maybe?

"I should probably be going now, my mother will probably be wondering where I am." _Great, Christina. Very mature. _

He just looked at me, smiled and the bid me farewell.

The sky was getting darker as I approached my home, and I didn't realise that it had begun to rain ever so slightly. The courtyard leading up to the front door felt eerie and creepy. I didn't feel comfortable going down there, but I had to. Clutching the box with the dagger under my arm I speed walked up to the front door but something was extremely wrong. I felt it the minute I entered the gates to the courtyard. The door was wide open.

We never left the door open in case thieves decided to steal some of our belongings. I walked up the steps and peered into the house. All I could see was darkness. I noticed a flicker of light coming from the seating area of the house. I quietly crept inside and walked towards the room. There was no one in there, but there were definite signs of foul play. Books were spread across the floor when they were supposed to be in their rightful places on the shelves; the cushions from the sofa's were ripped apart and the feathers were everywhere; there was a hole in the wall of the far side of the room; and next to it the curtains were ripped and hanging lopsided on the poles. It was a complete mess. It was like an earthquake had happened and destroyed the home. That wasn't the only room that was affected; the kitchen; dining room; hallway; bathrooms; and the servants rooms were destroyed. Something happened here.

It was then, when I turned around, that I saw a smear of read on the walls. I got a closer look at it, touched it with my finger and noticed that it was still wet. Blood.

It was like an instinct. I place the box on the table next to me and retrieved the dagger out of its place and held it to protect myself. I don't know how, but the dagger just felt right in my hand, like I was meant to hold it somehow. I hear muffling coming from upstairs and headed to the stairs to see what I could find. I crept up each step, careful not to make a sound. It was quite an old house we lived in, and nearly each stepped creaked. I figured that if I stay close to the edges of the step then maybe they won't creak. I slowly glided up the stairs with my back against the wall. When I reached the top the muffling turned into talking, and if I concentrated hard enough I could hear what they were saying.

"You never loved me. Why are you doing this to me?" Definitely a woman's voice. But I just can't quite make out who's.

"Sometimes, sacrifices must be made." I man's voice. Deep. This one sounded quite familiar.

I slowly crept down the hall way and noticed that the sound was coming from my father's study.

_SLAP! _Skin on skin contact, the man had obviously slapped the woman.

"Shut up! I'm doing this because I have to, this is the only way!"

"Please on, dear, I can change!" Mother?

No, it can't be. I won't let myself believe that any danger could come to my mother. I just won't.

My back was against the wall outside the study and I gently creaked the door open ever so slightly. I raised the blade, ready to attack. But something stopped me.

That was when I saw it. I had never seen anything so horrific, so violent looking in my life.

My mother was cowering on the floor while this huge man stood over her with a blade in his hand. Her lip was cut and blood was dripping from her throat. Her hand was raised to defend herself from any more blows from the man. Her dress was torn and the lacing was undone. The strap of her dress was half way down her arm, revealing her pale shoulder, bruises sprouting from her arm and cheekbone; I had never seen my mother so vulnerable.

What the most frightening thing of all was the man. His figure was in shadow but what was outstretched from his back was very clear indeed. A pair of bright white angel wings were coming out of his shoulder blades. I had never seen anything so glorious yet terrifying in all my life. It was like the light at the end of the tunnel, especially when you know it's not a good end.

"Goodbye, Annetta," the man said, before bringing down the blade and stabbing my mother in the stomach. My mother's face all of a sudden went paler than she normally was. She turned her head towards me.

With her last breathe she said, "_Corri! Corri, _my child! Go, Christina!" With that, she flopped to the ground and was gone.

"_Dio mio_," I whispered, frozen where I stood.

The man turned around and saw me. It was then that I recognised the man. The man who I grew up knowing, who I trusted.

_You need to be careful, my pretty. Things aren't always what they seem; people aren't who they say they are. _The old woman's words were coming back to me. This was the man who was living a lie his life, who I thought I knew.

"Father?"

* * *

**So yeah, this one was a lot longer as I felt the last chapter was a bit short and didn't include much - sorry! I hope you like this chapter, and please leave a review and tell me if you like it, otherwise I'll think its crap and stop working :(  
-Caz :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter but sorry that it's short, I just wanted you to see how Sam feels about Christina. And also give some subtle details that something isn't right with Sam ;) please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Sam**

She was beautiful; long brown hair, flowing down to the small of her back; dark eyelashes most girls would kill for; full, red lips like a rose petal; and her eyes, they were as blue as the deep ocean. I could get lost in her eyes. They were the first things I noticed.

I felt this strange connection to her though. I knew when I first laid eyes on her, that she didn't know. She didn't know the life she would be living. She didn't know the life that she had been living all these years. In two years time all that would change and I wouldn't be there to help her. Who's to say she'll pick my side, or turn against me and become my enemy? I'll have no other option but to destroy her. It would kill me.

For my kind, we only fall in love once, and you know when you do. You get that feeling in your heart and it hurts when you both are separated. It's like your life is wasting away and the only thing to stop it is to hold your loved one.

I know, I've just met her but...I think I just found my mate for life.

I need to see her again.

* * *

**Please read and review, I would like to know what you think - next chapter will be coming up soon. I have a great idea and need to get it out!  
-Caz :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. Again I have used some Italian words, so don't worry. Here they are.  
****_Ayúdenme - _****Help me...****_Corri - _****Run**

**Special thanks to TheHerondaleGal for helping me get through my writers block! Didn't know how to start the story off!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Christina**

He looked over my shoulder, but I could still see his wings. They were no longer white, they had turned gold. A bright gold, like the gold wedding band on my mother finger.

My mother! Oh, God! I stared down at the lifeless body with a shocked expression. No words would come out, not even a sound. I could hardly breathe; my father had just killed my mother. But why? Why would he do that? I thought he loved her! My father turned around fully, and didn't even look sorry. He looked as if he was shocked that I saw and worried about what I might do. It was like I wasn't supposed to see that.

"Christina, let me explain," he said, calmly. He reached out his hand and expected me to take it.

I whimpered and gasped at the same time, and that was when I turned around and ran for my life. I could still hear my father calling my name, asking me to come back. Not once did he say, 'I'm sorry'. I threw the door open and lifted up my skirts, still with the knife in my hand. There was no way he was getting that now. The rain was pouring down outside, but I didn't care. I had to get away. The path was shining like silver and the air was covered with mist. I couldn't see where I was going. I thought to myself 'I have to leave. If I stay he'll kill me too. I'll steal a horse and ride to Rome. My Uncle Lucifer will know what to do, he'll keep me safe'. But the only way to get out of Vienna was to go through the town. No one will be out this time of night, it was late and raining. Everyone will be inside.

As I ran, I couldn't help but notice that I ran past the blacksmiths, and a small part of me wish that he was there, and the he would help me. But there were no lights on in the blacksmiths. All the lanterns in the shops were out. It was just me all on my own.

Because of the rain, it made the pavement slippery underneath my shoes; I lost my balance coming round a corner and tripped over my skirts. I had never felt so helpless and pathetic in all my life. Curling up in a ball, in the middle of the street I let the tears flow and mix with the raindrops. I didn't want to make so much noise, in case my father was looking for me. I gave up at that moment.

It wasn't until I felt warm hands on my shoulder and face. I looked up to see a pair of dark brown eyes staring down at me.

"_Ayúdenme_," was all I said. _Help me. _He just looked at me and nodded, his eyes were full of sympathy and hope. For some reason, I felt stronger. I still felt pathetic and helpless, but not as much as I did. He put his arm around me and helped me to my feet. I was too tired and slumped against his body, his strong, muscular body. He helped me upright, but I couldn't walk much. Instead he looped my arm around his neck and lifted my under my knees and back. I fell asleep in his safe, secure arms while he carried me to an unknown place. I didn't care, I trusted this man. We'd only known each other for a few hours but I felt like I knew my whole life.

_"Shut up! I'm doing this because I have to, this is the only way!"_

_"Please, I can change!" Mother?_

"_Corri! Corri, my child! Go, Christina!"_

I woke up to the sound of my mother telling me to run. The memory of her using her last breath trying to save me will haunt me forever. I don't know how I'll ever get over this. How am I going to cope? What will my next move be? What will become of my father? What _IS _my father?

Sam was lying on the floor below me. He must have put me in his bed sometime last night while he slept on the floor. _What a gentleman_. He was no longer sleeping when I looked at him. He was knelt by the bad staring at me with a concerned and worried look on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, putting his hand in mine. It wasn't so much as a friendly gesture, more comforting.

I looked up at him with glassy eyes, "Nightmares," I said, and squeezed his hand for reassurance. He didn't believe it for a second. He lifted the sheets and climbed into bed with me. He was only wearing cotton pants, he wasn't wearing a shirt. With the faint glow of the candle light I could make out the curve of his stomach muscles as he glided into bed. He laid his arm out behind my head and wrapped his other arm around my stomach.

"Sleep now, Angel. You need to rest," he whispered. I turned face the other way and snuggled into his strong body. He held me tighter when I settled, kissed my shoulder and murmured a 'goodnight' into my hair. With his body wrapped tightly around mine I felt this sense of security, like nothing could harm me. He was like my shield, protecting me from danger. If anything or anyone was to harm me, they or it would have to go through him first.

For the rest of the night, I slept peacefully.

The sun was blinding me through the windows. I couldn't see a thing. I could only feel. And all I could feel was a warm body behind me and strong arms holding me into place. I needed to wake up, I don't normally sleep in. I twisted around slightly and Sam woke up. Morning hair had gotten to him, but it just made him look more gorgeous. He opened his eyes to see the same brightness I did. He let go of me so I could stand up and shut the curtains, and then I realised I was still in my dress from the night before and the pins in my hair were all messed up.

"I didn't feel like it was appropriate of me to undress you," he said, sheepishly. He acted so nervous around me and so did I. He saw me at my weakest last night, I felt so embarrassed. I resolved to sitting at the desk next to the mirror to ruffle through my hair and find the pins. I find that my dagger I was carrying last night was there, sitting on the desk. When I looked in the mirror I was taken back at the girl in the reflection. Her eyes were all puffy and bloodshot from crying, her cheeks and nose were red from lying in the rain, and her hair was all ratty from the rain and sleeping. She did not look attractive, yet she just came out of bed with this God. I then realised that the girl was me. With frustration, I jammed my hands in my hair and rummaged round for the clips.

A tall, half naked, tanned Sam came up behind me and offered to help. I accepted and dropped my hands to my side while his hands carefully searched my hair for the pins. After about 5 minutes of sitting there in silence whilst Sam searched my hair, I said "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied. He looked at me in the mirror and turned me around on the stool so I was looking at him straight in the eye. He was so tall, so he knelt down beside me and looked straight at me, now the same level. "What happened last night? Do you want to talk about it?"

_Maybe he has answers,_ I thought. I tell him everything that happened last night; buying the dagger then coming home only to find the house is messed up and there's blood on the walls, my mother was upstairs and my father stabbed her in the stomach with a silver blade, the wings that were sprouting from his shoulder blades and how they turned gold. As I said all that, Sam didn't say a word, just kept nodding and taking it all in.

"What's happening, Sam?" I asked, it was the first time I said his name and it felt so sweet to say it. There were already tears streaming down my face.

"You're father isn't human, as you can probably tell. He was once one of God's first creations. God made the first Angels in Heaven; your father was one of them." _What?_ I couldn't believe what he just said to. But in a way I knew it made sense; the ageless face, the beauty, the wings! My father was an angel! Sam carried on, "You said his wings turned to gold. That means he has changed sides, from the light to the dark. Christina, your father is no longer an Angel. He is a Demon."

"How do you know all of this?" I asked, slightly scared of the answer that's coming.

"Because I'm an Angel."

* * *

**And we come to the revelation! Sam is indeed an angel :) I hope you guys liked that, and I will post my next chapter sometime tomorrow!  
-Caz :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter - hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Christine**

I couldn't believe what he just told me. It was like the information had gone through one ear and out the other. My mind just couldn't process this. "You're a 'what' now?"

"An Angel," Sam said, calmly and simply. Moments passed while my mind started racing. My father was an angel turned demon who killed my mother after I bought a dagger made by another angel; a cute angel at that. "Christina, say something."

"Okay." It was the only word I could come up with. All the shocking words had left my brain. What was I supposed to say any way, everything was happening so fast. A girl can only cope with so much, after that we become an emotional wreck.

"Okay? Is that all you can say? I just told you I'm an angel and your father was an angel and is now a demon, and all you can say is...okay," he said, lifting an eyebrow. He was surprised at how calm I was with the situation. What the heck, so was I.

I ignored his comment, and said, "Let me see your wings." He was taken aback by my demand. "My father had wings, that proves he's...not human," I couldn't say 'Angel', "Prove to me that you are too." I tried to sound confident, but I was in a state where I didn't care. I had just lost my mother, been betrayed by my father, and now I'm standing in front of a man who claims to be an angel.

Sam nodded, and stood up straight. I followed him by standing up, and watched as he walked over to the far side of the room. He turned back towards me and looked me straight in the eye. Not losing eye contact he stood up straight and released a pair of shimmering, white wings. They were huge and spread from one side of the room to the other. It looked as if he released this sort of pressure; like he was holding his breath for a long time and he finally let it go. He felt more relaxed now that his wings were out. He folded them behind his back to make more space in the room.

I hadn't noticed that I, myself, was holding my own breath. My hand had reached my mouth and my jaw had fallen open. I was amazed by his beauty. His wings were different, they were glowing and pure. They were innocent looking. My father's looked dirty and worn out. God knows how long he's been around for. "Can I touch them?" I asked, once I found my voice.

He nodded slightly, and I moved over to where he was. I reached out my hand, but hesitated as I didn't know what would happen.

"Go ahead. They won't burn you."

I reached for his left wing and felt the soft feathers. It was like stroking a new born puppy. With each stroke he watched me carefully. I admired his appearance, maybe even a little jealous. I felt so ordinary and so plain. I took a step back and admired him from a distance. It wasn't until I got a good look at his body, that I noticed the scars on his chest. Three parallel diagonal slashed were on the right side of his chest. _How did he get those?_ Don't ask. Story for another day.

"They're beautiful," I whispered, still in awe. He put his wings away, and ushered me to the bed so I could sit.

He took the chair from the desk and placed it in front of me so he could sit. "I think it's time I explained things." He looked at me, so I gave him a nod to tell him to keep going. "I was born in the year 1387. My mother was human, like yours. That's how she was able to become pregnant with me. Female angels can't reproduce, because they're immortal so their bodies don't change. When I was 18, I ascended into becoming an Angel. That's the age for all offspring of human and Angel. At 18 we don't change our appearance, but our soul continues. When I was 21, I guess you could say 3 in Angel years, my mother and father died. I had a little sister, but she never made it to ascension. She died when she was 14." He watched me, seeing the reaction on my face he knew I wasn't going to ask. It was none of my business; he would tell me when he was ready. I listened carefully to the next part. "Because you are the offspring of a human and an Angel, you too will become an Angel in years to come. How old are you now?" he asked.

"16," I replied. _Oh, God. I have little time left. _I only just realised.

"In less than two years time, you will become an Angel. Don't worry about it right now. I'll train you and be there with you when you ascend, so you won't have to do it alone.

"I also don't know why your father killed your mother. That's something we'll figure out together. What I do know is that we need to leave here tomorrow morning I think. There are people in Rome that can help us; other Angels like me. We're part of an organisation that kills demons. There are demons that are on our side, they work as our spies. When we leave tomorrow on horseback we won't be taking many stops. I have a feeling that your father will be looking for you."

"Shouldn't we be leaving now then?" I asked, worried at the sudden thought that my father could be looking for me.

"We need to find out what's going on first. I will talk to Mario later, give you some time to change, wash and clear your head. I also have to pick something up from the shop."

I nodded as he spoke. He left me for a moment and came back with a ball of material that was a dress. He had gotten it from his mother's room. That was when I found out he hadn't moved homes at all. He put on a shirt and a pair of boots. He pulled on his coat and said, "I'll go see Mario now. Bathroom is just down the hall."

"Thank you, Sam," I said, weakly. My eyes had started to water. I looked away so he wouldn't see me cry. It only made him come to me and kiss me on the forehead.

"I won't be long," he said. He gave me a quick smile and walked out the door.

I laid the dress on the bed and headed into the bathroom. I poured warm water in the bath and found soap and thin sheets in the cupboard. I laid them down on the stool next to the floor length mirror. I unlaced my bodice and let it fall to the floor. I couldn't stand feeling so dirty; these clothes were the things I had worn when it happened. I needed to get out of them. I almost ripped the clothes off my in rage and shoved them away from me. I stood there for a moment, naked in Sam's bathroom, before stepping into the tub. The water was warm, but not boiling. The quietness of the room made me feel more alone that I actually was. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on my knee caps.

The tears came freely.

**o.O.o**

**Sam**

I made my way towards the blacksmiths. I couldn't help but imagine how Christina was feeling. I shouldn't have piled all that information on her like that. She was new to this world; she had no clue of what was going on. _She's scared._ I know she's scared, I'm scared too.

All I wanted to do was protect her. She's the girl. With my kind, it's only the one girl. And that was she. She was beautiful, with hair so radiant and lips that were kissable. _Oh, I want to kiss those lips_, I thought.

_Stop thinking like that! She's grieving! Stop being so selfish! _

I could hear Mario pounding away at, what looked like a sword from the distance I was walking. I was correct. As I got closer he was pounding a hammer against a long sword.

"Mario," I said. He didn't hear me. "Mario!" I yelled. The old man stopped and turned to look at me.

"Boungiorno, Sam. I believe you aren't working until tomorrow. What brings you down here?" he asked. Marion was always a good friend of mine. If I asked him for help he would give it to me. Besides, he knew about me. He thinks that he owes me for the knowledge.

"I need your help Mario," I said, more desperately than calmly. Mario knew exactly what kind of help I needed. He knew it was an Angel problem.

"Anything, Sam, how can I be of service?" He looked to be a soldier, a loyal soldier. He would have made a fine Angle.

"I need you to keep a close eye on Raphael Lavitski, the Angel. Something's happened at the Lavitski manor. Raphael has murdered his wife. Keep a close eye out for anything and tell me what you see and hear," as I was going on he was nodding his head, "I have his daughter Christina with me. She's been fully informed on the situation. I plan on taking her to Rome to the other Angels and seek refuge there. It's not safe for her here."

"Then I am coming with you," he replied. "I will always have your back Mr. Everston. And I will not retreat now."

"I appreciate that, Mario, but the road to the future is a dangerous one. You're a human, you will be killed," I said, cringing at the thought of losing my oldest friend.

"Then it will be an honourable death."

**o.O.o**

**Christina**

I came out of the bathroom, all clean, with a sheet wrapped around my bare body. My hair was dripping onto the wood, but it wasn't soaking wet. I padded it down as best I could. I walked into Sam's bedroom and stared at the dress lying on the bed. It was just a plain dress, but nonetheless, it was still beautiful. Sam and his family came from a different background to me; I wore expensive, upper class things when he and his family lived like peasants. They weren't extremely poor but they weren't extremely rich either. Sam was doing alright for himself.

I thought about the dress and the woman who could have been wearing it; his mother. She must have been beautiful, telling by the look of her son. She must have been innocent. A little seed of curiosity of her death was nagging at the back of my mind. _How did she die? Poor Sam, to have his mother, father AND sister taken away from him in a short time. God works in mysterious ways. _

The door opened and Sam walked into the room. He blushed when he saw me and refrained eye contact, as I was only wrapped in a sheet.

"Sorry, I thought you'd be dressed by now," he said, not making eye contact with me. I don't know who was more embarrassed, me or him. I was the one who was naked with only a sheet covering me.

"I kind of need your help anyway. I've never worn these types of dresses. There's a corset that I'll need help getting into," I said, trying not to sound embarrassed.

"Well, it's getting dark outside. We should probably get some sleep. We'll need to get up in the morning. My mother doesn't have any night clothes; I've had to sell them. Do you think I could just give you one of my shirts?" he asked.

"Yes, that's fine," I replied. I laid the dress over the chair and pulled on a shirt Sam gave me over my sheet. When it was on fully, I shook the sheet from underneath me until it fell to the floor. Throughout my actions, I could feel Sam's eyes watching me. I stepped out of the sheet and laid it on the same chair as the dress.

Sam's shirt was like a short dress to me. It went all the way down to my mid thigh.

"Do you think I can have some pants as well? I don't mean to be ungrateful," I asked.

"Oh no, I understand," he replied. He went into a chest of drawers and returned with men's undergarments for me to wear. They were just like trousers but cut short. I shrugged them on, whilst Sam was taking his shirt off. I couldn't help but admire his gracefulness as he made his way to the far side of the bed. He pulled the covers down and climbed in. As he put his arm behind his head for rest, I could see the muscle of his bicep bulge. "Are you joining me?" he asked, more confidently that I had expected.

I smiled and climbed into bed with him. It was cold this time of year in Vienna, his body temperate what like my own personal fireplace. "Sam, do you think we'll be okay?" I asked, staring at the ceiling.

He turned to look at me, and said in a soft voice, "Yeah. I won't let anything happen to you, Christina. Raphael isn't going to get to you. I won't let that happen," he reached to cup my face with his hand, "You're safe with me Angel."

_Angel? Is that my new nickname?_ I moved closer towards him and cupped my hand behind his neck, bringing him closer towards me.

"Thank you. You saved me, Sam. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't carry me back here."His lips suddenly crashed into mine.

It was like a fire had ignited in my mouth and was coursing through my entire body. I've never felt this way about anyone. Well, he was my first everything. His hand was at the small of my back, holding me against his firm body. My fingernails were pressing into the top of his back as he explored every inch of my body. I was only wearing a thin shirt and extremely short trousers. My legs were completely exposed to him. As the kiss deepened his slid on top of me and in between my legs.

He tasted so good; his tongue slid past my teeth and collided into a swirl with mine. My hand was ruffling his hair as he took possession of me.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Mario comes bursting in. I gasped, a man shouldn't see a lady like this.

He didn't waste any time, "Sam, you were right," he said.

"Mario, what is it?" Sam said, worriedly.

The next words that came out of Mario's mouth almost made me scream with terror.

"He's looking for her."

* * *

**Just to be clear, Sam and Christina weren't having sex. Sorry if I implied it, but their clothes were still on! Mario just interrupted them kissing. Hope you guys like it, and next chapter will be posted soon :)  
-Caroline :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter. Thanks to TheHerondaleGal for helping me figure out whether horses snicker or nicker! Enjoy :D **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Christina**

Well, that was embarrassing; I can't believe Mario came, practically, crashing through the door only to find me and Sam kissing. He was a long time friend of the family's as well.

We were downstairs in Sam's kitchen, fully dressed. Sam had given me a pair of his mother's dark brown shoes and I dressed in the dress he gave me a few hours ago. It was the middle of the night, and Mario was explaining to us what he had heard. Sam was stood against the counter, taking all the information in. I had no idea what our next move was going to be. How were we going to get out of Vienna? My father's guards would be everywhere.

"So what did you see, Mario. Don't skip anything," Sam asked, with his arms folded.

Mario took a deep breath, "It turns out that no one knows about Raphael murdering his wife. As far as the people know, it was just some bandit breaking in and murdering Lady Lavitski. Raphael has even told people who the bandit is, and apparently...it's you, Sam. People are now looking, not only for Christina, but for you too. He has blamed you for killing his wife and kidnapping his daughter."

I watched Sam's face, his eyebrows narrowed and his mouth turned into a thin line.

"Why has he blamed you, you've never spoken to my father," I proclaimed, Sam is innocent, he hasn't kidnapped me, he helped me.

"He knows what I am; he knows what organisation I'm in. He knew I'd be on his case," he replied, rubbing his eyes in frustration, "We need to leave now. We don't have time to pack much, whatever we need we'll find in Rome. Mario, do you still have those horses in your stable outside of town?"

"Yes, but there's only two; Christina, you will ride on the back of Sam's horse as I'm not so good riding with another person. We will just slow ourselves down. And you are not leaving without me," he replied.

"But how are we going to get out of here? The guards will be surrounding this place, you know my father has friends in high places," I said, flailing my arms in the air. I felt like it was impossible to escape, and if they find me they will only take me back to my father. _I never want to see that man again, _I thought.

"We'll fly out," said Sam, calmly. Mario and I just looked at him. We didn't feel like he was insane, it was normal for him. I bet he flew people places all the time. What worried us were the people, wouldn't they see him?

"If you are, then you're going to have to be careful. The people may not know what you are but my father does. He'll be able to spot you a mile away, he'll know there's an Angel up in the sky."

Sam looked at me and said, "You're going to have to trust me." I nodded. I did trust him. He saved my life, after all.

We didn't take long to get ready; Sam packed some food and water. Rome was a long way away, and we were going to get hungry. And if we were attacked on the road, we shouldn't fight on an empty stomach. Sam also took some weapons with him, as did Mario. All I had was the dagger which was meant for my father. We left the house and took several back alleys to reach the far wall of Vienna. The city was surrounded by a huge wall, about 15 – 20 feet high. The only way to get passed was to go under or over.

Sam could only take one at a time. He took Mario first; holding him from behind and leaving me to hide behind some boxes. He flew over with such grace; it was remarkable to see him fly for the first time. Although, a small part of me did want to see him fly for the first time on better circumstances, we were on the run from being killed.

_Whoosh._ He came back in seconds, flying low as to not attract any unwanted attention. He took hold of me and I buried my face in his chest.

"Ready?" he whispered in my ear. To be honest, I was kind of nervous to be flying. Man hadn't invented anything to allow that to happen, though there had been rumours of Leonardo DaVinci inventing a contraption that could do such things. Hopefully it will be as extraordinary as Sam's flying.

I felt so light as my feet left the ground. Sam's arms were wrapped around my back and I felt completely safe. The moment it ended I felt quite dizzy, I had to hold onto Sam for a little longer, just to catch my breath.

The Sun was almost coming up, but it was still dark out that if anyone from a distance saw us, they wouldn't recognise us immediately. We made our way towards the stables lead by Mario. Sam was holding my hand the entire time, just to make sure I was there with him and safe.

"It's just right here," Mario said. You could hear the horses already nickering in the stables. There were definitely two of them; a black tall one and a tall cream coloured one.

Sam and I took the tall black one, because it looked stronger to hold two people. He strapped the bags of food to the horses brown saddle before climbing up. He held a hand down to me so I could take it. I placed my foot onto the stirrup and swung my leg over while Sam pulled me up. Mario came up next to us on his horse, ready to go.

We made our way to Rome, keeping to the dirt roads. We needed to take short cuts away from the main road so not many people could see us. Already there were wanted posters back in Vienna, people were bound to know who Sam was, and everyone knew who I was. We kept our heads down when people passed by. We were in the middle of the woods, but there were signs saying 'Roma' so I knew we were almost close.

Suddenly, a noise came from the distance. Hooves, many of them, and they were coming in fast. Bandits? Guards? Are they coming for me? Are they coming for Sam? We picked up our speed as the men on horses look threatening. I held on to Sam for dear life. _Please don't let them take me, _I thought.

They were right next to me and reaching out grab my clothing, and I recognised one of them. They were definitely guards, my father's guards. The man reaching for me was called Phillipa, my father's head body guard.

"Come here, girl!" he yelled, stretching out towards me. I leaned away from him as Sam tried to strike Phillipa with a small dagger. I remembered I had my dagger, but when I reached for it that was when Phillipa took a firm grip on my sleeve and pulled me towards him. I wasn't even on the horse and my feet weren't touching the ground. My legs were flailing all over the place.

Sam stopped and turned, but Mario almost crashed into him. There were about 20 yards away from me. But Mario kept pushing him away; it was probably safer for him. He will come back for me. Or I will find him. But I will not let these guards take me to my father. I would rather die.

I reached for my dagger that was strapped to my belt, unsheathed it and stabbed Giorgo in his arm. His grip was no longer tight on my sleeve and I fell on my face on the dirt. My knee was scratched and there was blood on my sleeve.

I was up against two guards, one of which was Phillipa clutching his arm. They both got off their horses and drew swords from their sides. All I had was this dagger, but I had an advantage. I was a smaller target. I had no training whatsoever but I had seen fighting on the streets. I just never did it myself. The other guard, who I didn't recognise, came at me with his sword in the air. He brought it down on me, only to have me jump to the side and stick my dagger in his neck. Blood was bursting from between his fingers as he began choking.

One down, one to go. Phillipa. I had known the man for a long time, but he never meant anything to me. _This could be easy. _Adrenaline was pumping through my veins, making my heart beat faster. I had just killed a man, even though it was in self defence. Phillipa advanced on me, bring his sword to the side to swing it out. But I ducked out of the way and quickly sliced the back of his left knee, bringing him to the ground. He dropped his sword from the pain and went on his hands and knees. I came up behind him, grabbed him by the scruff of his hair and sliced his throat open.

When the fight was over, I looked down at my work. Two mean were lying in the dirt and blood was everywhere, even on my clothes. I put the dagger back in my belt and decided to take to the woods, staying away from the roads. I will meet Sam back in Rome.

**o.O.o**

**Sam**

_She will be okay, _I kept telling myself, _she'll be fine. _But there was this nagging feeling in the back of my mind telling me she won't be. I had to go back. I had to see if she made it, or if they killed her. No. I'd be able to feel it if she was. When one of our kinds loves another they can feel each other's pain. Obviously she couldn't feel mine since she was still human but I could feel hers. And I felt nothing. But I was still worried.

"Mario, I have to go back. I will meet you in Rome," I said, already turning around. I could hear Mario yelling at me, telling me to turn around but I ignored him. I had to keep riding.

I came up to what looked like a blood bath. Just two bodies were lying on the floor. _Please, God. Don't let Christina be one of them._ As I approached the bodies, I knew that God was in my favour. Christina wasn't one of them, but where did she go?

I saw a blood trail. A few drops of blood started from one of the bodies to the side of the road leading to the woods. _She must be avoiding the roads._ _She's a smart one. She must be going to Rome. _

That was all the information I needed. I turned my horse around and sped off back to Mario.

We were at least a day away from Rome, but for her it could be two or three days, since she was on foot. But there was no point wasting days finding her in the forest. The quickest thing would be to meet her in Rome.

I would be worrying most of the time, in case she happened to stumble upon some more guards, but after the mess I'd seen, I was sure she would be okay. Just God forbid there are any more of them out there.

**o.O.o**

**Christina**

Tired. Hungry. Bloody. I trudged through the woods looking for another road, something that would give me a sign to Rome. I hear hooves again. I suddenly crouch down, dagger at the ready. But realise that it's just a passerby, and the road was close. I walked towards the noise and saw some light coming through the trees. _An opening! _

When I reached the end there was a road, but no signs. I went left out of the woods, towards the way me, Sam and Mario were heading in the first place, hoping for the best.

My eyelids were falling and feeling extremely heavy on my eyes. I was walking, for what felt like ours, when my eyes perked up to a distant sign up ahead. When I got closer it read, 'Roma, 62 miglia'. _Ergh. At least it's the best sign I got all day. _I had to walk 62 miles to Rome. _This is what's going to kill me, not my father, _I thought. Laughing at my own humour, sadly, I continued on my way.

What felt like hours of walking I couldn't take it no more; I was fatigued and hungry. I needed to rest, but I couldn't. I needed to go on, to find Sam and meet with the other Angels.

Before I could argue with myself, sleep over took me, and I fell to my knees at the side of the road.

* * *

**So yeah, that was the chapter - please review and tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed it, next chapter might be tomorrow! Or if I'm still awake I'll write in the next hour, because it 2:10 where I am and my sleeping patterns messed up since I'm no longer at school, I go to bed at, like, 4:30 now which is bad!  
-Caz :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it :) **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Sam**

We arrived in Rome hours later. It was late in the afternoon and already the moon was out. Mario and I were trotting along on our horses to the entrance of Rome; our heads were low with exhaustion.

"We're here," I said, my eyes were closing; it took a lot of energy to keep them open.

As we entered Rome there wasn't much life. People must have been asleep. The only people that were out were drunken adults coming out of the taverns and prostitutes at the corners. _Ah, Rome. Such a wonderful place, _I thought sarcastically. The streets were lit with lanterns and there wasn't much noise. We would have to wait for the morning.

I still couldn't stop thinking about Christina, I knew she hadn't made it yet; that she was still somewhere behind. It was hard to resist finding her, but I could feel she was safe. I would know otherwise. She was a smart girl; she would find her way back.

Still on our horses, we rode into the streets of Rome passing all the drunks, who probably didn't even notice we were there. We made our way to the centre, where the houses were. What the humans didn't know was that there was a secret place. We stopped in front of what looked like an ordinary house, but it was actually just a door with stair leading downwards behind it. Mario and I left our horses in the joint stable, where other horses were also kept, belonging to the other Angels to look normal. We opened the door to the 'house' and walked down the stairs. The other Angels and I call this the compound. The walls were of a shiny, cream coloured stone, as was the floor. There was a large ruby coloured rug on the floor with a long table in the middle. A great chandelier hung on the ceiling, light was coming from its candles sticks. Dark wooden bookshelves covered most of the walls and were filled with books. There was a small seating area in the far corner and a small fire place behind it. In another corner there was a big desk; on it was a load of papers. Letters, I believe they were; from other Angels around the world, seeking help.

Behind that desk was a small girl, with short black hair and pale skin. Arianne. She looked up when she saw us coming. "Sam, it's been so long," she said, getting up from her seat. She was wearing a long red dress with white frills at the top. Gold threat lined the dress and it fit her perfectly. She rushed towards me with an embrace.

"Arianne, it's good to see you too. What has it been? Like, 25 years?" I asked, hugging her back.

"Probably, I don't know! The others will be so happy to see you," she said, letting go of me. She turned to face Mario, just realising for the first time that he was there. He was a stranger to her, and she could sense immediately that he was human. "And you brought a friend," she said, hastily. A human knowing of our existence was a worrying topic.

"Don't worry, Arianne. He can be trusted. This is Mario, we've been friends for years," I said, gesturing towards Mario.

Mario reached for Arianne's hand and kissed it gingerly, "_Boungiorno, Madonna."_

Arianne blushed; having attention like this was rare for her. And to my knowledge, she didn't like it much.

"Nice to meet you too, Sir," she said, tugging her hand out of his grip. The red in her face faded when she looked at me, all serious.

"Now, the only reason why you would be here, Sam, is if you were in trouble. Am I right?" she asked. Sadly, she was.

I looked into her eyes, and hesitated before saying, "Raphael Lavitski of Vienna has turned. We seek refuge here until his daughter, Christina, comes. We got separated on the journey here. When she comes we'll need everyone's help."

**o.O.o**

**Christina**

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. I was lying in a single bed, wearing new clothes and my skin was clean. The bed was old and rusty, with just a single cotton blanket to cover me. I looked underneath and I was wearing a pale yellow dress with white thread. Someone of lower class had dressed me. I looked on the bedside table; there was a candle and some food on a plate. The room was bare, spare for a dark wooden chest of drawers and a table and chair. The chair held my previous clothes that I wore the day before. _Where am I? _

The door opened and in came a young woman with, what looked like her husband as his hands were on her shoulders, peering over to see me.

"I'm sorry for the sudden confusion, _Madonna. _We found you on the side of the road 30 miles outside of Rome. We figured that was where you were heading, so here is where you are," the young woman said. She had long blond hair and green eyes. She was a small woman yet her husband towered over her. He had ginger hair with blue eyes and was extremely tall. They both looked at me with welcoming eyes. "You should eat my dear," she continued, "You need your strength."

The food was beside me, just beef broth and some bread. It was more than enough; they had been so kind to me. "Thank you; I will not forget your kindness. I don't know how to repay you, I have no money."

"You don't have to," said the man, "We know who you are, Christina. You're a long way from home aren't you?"

I didn't want to get into the conversation about my father and mother, so I nodded and said, "Yes, I am. I'm on a trip to see some of my friends. But I lost my horse on the way; something spooked him and he ran, so I was left to walk." I didn't like lying, but I thought it was the best way.

After the meal I had, the woman, Lucia, tend to my bruises and scratches. She told me about the dagger I had. Her husband, Antonio, cleaned it for me. She was curious as to why I had it in my possession. I told her, because I was travelling alone, I needed something to protect me from thieves and bandits. I didn't think she would believe me. I slipped the dagger down the side of my dress, ready to leave.

I left the house, not forgetting their names. Someday I will repay them for their hospitality. I had no idea where I was going though. I've never been to Rome so I didn't my way around. It was light outside and the whole of Rome was awake. I stepped off the street and hoped for the best.

I ended up outside a stable. There was something about the horses in that stable that looked familiar, especially the tall black one.

And then it hit me, _that's the horse me and Sam were riding last night. He must be close by. _The stable was joined with a house. It was small but sturdy looking. It was just the one story, there was not upstairs. I didn't normally intrude but things were going on. If it wasn't the house Sam was in I would apologise and leave.

I opened the door to find stair going downwards. I could hear voices as well; there were at least four voices. I couldn't recognise any of them. I didn't think Sam was there. _But maybe they can help._ I walked down the stairs, only to be greeted by a grand entrance; shelves lining the walls filled with books; a seating area with a fire; a large desk; and a very long table. Upon the table were four figures; I didn't recognise one of them.

There was a brown haired man with green eyes, he seemed to be dressing all in black and sipping some wine. As did the woman next to him who was small and wearing a red dress, her short black hair was framing her small face. Opposite her was a blonde man with violet eyes, also wearing similar black attire to the brown haired man. He had his arm slung over the back of the chair next to him, which was occupied by a woman wearing a green dress, her long black hair flowing down towards the small of her back. They seemed to be sharing a joke whilst sipping some wine. I couldn't help but feel like I was in the _right _house. There seemed to be some sort of energy emitting from these people. There laughter immediately stopped when they saw me at the bottom of the stares. I couldn't help but drop jaw and look upon them wide eyed.

"Erm...hello?" I said, feeling rather nervous when four pair of eyes were looking at me, "My name is Christina; I came all the way from Vienna. I was wondering if you could help me." I felt awfully shy with these people, but the eyes of the small, black haired girl with the red dress lit up! She stood up and opened her arms to greet me.

"Oh, you're Christina! Sam's told me all about you-," she said, but I cut her off when I heard that Sam had been around.

"Sam was here?" I asked, surprised that I had found the right place.

"He still is," she replied, turning around to see the blonde haired boy she said, "Daniel, go call Sam and tell him to come here please. And his human friend, Mario."

The boy, Daniel, stood and went into a hallway to the left, leaving two curious looking people at the table. "Let me introduce you to everyone," the girl continued, and gestured towards the table, "This is Cam," she said, gesturing towards the brown haired boy. I gave a slight 'hello' before being introduced to the next person, the other black haired girl wearing the green dress. "And this is Lucinda, but we all call her Luce." Again, a quick hello. "And my name is Arianne. The blonde boy that went to get Sam, his name is Daniel. Everybody, this is Christina." Luce gave me a small wave, whilst Cam gave me a slight nod of the head. _Gee, this is going to be fun. _

Daniel quickly returned with Sam and Mario. When they came bustling through the hallway Sam's eyes quickly fell on me. He nearly ran towards me and took me in his arms. He held my head against his chest as if he could lose me if his grip wasn't tight enough. I could tell by his strength how much he was worrying about me. He let me go and held my face in his hands as he looked me up and down.

"I thought I lost you forever. Are you hurt?" he asked, his voice was slightly shaking.

"I'm fine; I collapsed on the side of the road from exhaustion. Next thing I know I'm lying in some bed in a stranger's house. They were really nice actually; they fed me, clothed me and took care of my wounds," I said, trying to set Sam at ease.

"Sounds like you had quite the trip, lucky you made your way back," said Cam, the first time he spoke. I gave him a quick look before returning to Sam.

It turned out, Sam had told Arianne and the others everything; what happened to my mother, the fact that I know about Angels and the ride to Rome. They said that they will all come up with a plan, but right now their biggest concern is to hide from Raphael. They've been thinking about moving to the British compound and starting a new life. He told me that the Angels have been doing this all their lives; moving around the world and helping Angels in danger.

Dinner went pretty fast. I didn't talk much, because I didn't know what to say. They were discussing things like where they flew the other day, what happened centuries ago, other Angels that had passed through. Sam was sometimes quiet but he conversed in areas that he knew about. He was a lot older than I was, but not as old as the others. Although, throughout dinner, I could feel this bad energy coming from Cam. _What was that all about?_

Later, I asked to be excused from the table to go and rest. Sam took me to the bedrooms where we shared a guest room. The room was fairly plain. I white, four post bed with white sheets and its own privacy curtains. There was plain which furniture as well; desk, chest of drawers, wardrobe, table and chairs. I looked into the wardrobe and it was filled with dresses, they looked to be my side. Sam told me that he asked Arianne to go out and buy me a load of clothes; he didn't know how long we would be staying there. It was also filled with some of his clothes too.

I was really tired, and it had been a very long day. Knowing all these things and still so many questions were filled in my head.

I took to the bath room to change in the night gown from the chest of drawers, and also to give Sam some privacy. The night gown was white, with frills at the top. It went all the way down to my knees. I used the brush to brush my hair and washed my face with water. When I looked down at the sheet I just dried my face with there was so much dirt on it; Rome really gets to you. I looked in the mirror and saw how drained I looked. I thought, _a good night sleep should do me good. _

As I got out the bathroom, Sam was already in bed reading a book. I didn't see the title because he put it down right when he saw me. The room was dimly lit by the fireplace as there were no windows. I came to the other side of the bed and pulled the covers back, whilst Sam stretched his arm out so I could snuggle into him. His chest was bare, which meant I could feel the warmth of him. I knew that I had to ask some questions that were pondering me.

"Sam? How do you know those people?" I asked.

"They've been here for just over 100 years. I found them when I went to seek refuge after my parents were killed," he replied in a quiet voice. I knew that the subject of his parents always caught him.

"Is Cam an Angel," I asked, "because I felt this kind of bad energy coming from him that I didn't feel with the other Angels." I looked up into his brown eyes, but his were closed. It had been a long day for the both of us. He told me he hadn't been sleeping well when he was worrying about me.

"No, he's a demon. But not the sort of demon your father is. He changed sides centuries ago over a girl. He's trying to redeem himself, don't worry too much about it. If the others trust him then I trust him," he replied. He yawned, which set me off too. I wasn't going to ask any more questions because I knew he was tired.

I fell asleep in his arms, with the sound of Sam's heartbeat. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day.

* * *

**Okay, so that was the chapter - hope you enjoyed that! Please leave a review and tell me any of your ideas, things that you might want to happen :)  
-Caroline!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter - I just want you to get an idea about what Raphael feels. Please enjoy!  
****_Signore - _****Sir...****_Maestro - _****Master**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Raphael**

_This was not part of the plan. She was not supposed to see that. _I held my head in my hands, thinking about where my daughter could be. She was supposed to become a demon after her ascension. But no, she walked into the wrong place at the wrong time. It was all such a mess; the plan failed. Now what were we supposed to do.

Sitting at my desk I looked at the written plans over and over again. How were we supposed to come up with a new plan? _She hates me now. _We were supposed to move away from this place with my brother, Lucifer, in a week. We were supposed to go to England where we would train her with weapons and hand-to-hand combat. Our trip had been delayed, all that was left was to try and get Christina to come to her senses and realise that I had no choice but to do what I did.

The room had been cleaned since the last time I was there, which was the tragedy. The body had been taken away to the cemetery where she was buried next to her father and mother. It was what she wanted, after all. I still loved her, but sacrifices had to be made. I just wish she knew what I was. Her face when she saw me for the first time will haunt me for the rest of my existence.

_Stop thinking about it, it will just get to you. Focus on the task at hand, _said a voice in my head. I went through the papers over and over, trying to devise a new plan. _Nothing. _

My second in command, Salvatore, came bursting into the room with a frantic look on his face. "_Signore, _we have received word of Phillipa and Franco. They have been sighted on the road 20 miles outside of Vienna."

"Well, where are they?" I asked, slightly annoyed that he didn't just get to the point.

"They're dead, _Signore._ Antonio was stabbed and lost a lot of blood, Phillipa's throat was cut," he said, sheepishly. Even though I knew he was proud that he was now first in command.

I rubbed my eyes for a moment and looked up. "What of my daughter?"

"There was no sign of her," he said.

All these thought's came into my head. I was worried about her. I had no idea where she was going, or if bandits had killed my men and taken my daughter. A knew thought popped into my head, _what if Sam killed my men and proceeded with my daughter. _The thought just made me even angrier.

I reached under the side of my desk and threw it across the room with such force only my kind can have. Salvatore just stood there, trying to act calm when I knew I had frightened him. He was a heavy set man with a scar on his face, yet even I could scare him. Papers were flying in the air and settling on the floor. My breathing became rapid and my hands balled into fists.

"Get my men ready, and bring the dogs with you," I said with a growl, "I want you to find her and then send word to me of her whereabouts. Do not let her know you are there for she knows who you are. The only thing I want you to do...is kidnap the boy. Use chains to bind him, we shall use him as a ransom. My daughter for the boy," I took another breath, thinking about what this could do before continuing, "and do not fail me."

Salvatore bowed and left the room, only to start yelling for my men to assemble. I could hear the dogs already barking. Heavy rain had started to fall with thunder as its partner. I watched out of the window as ten of my men with five dogs left the house in search for my daughter.

My maid, Rosa, came into the room. Her eyes widened at the sight of the mess, but didn't question it. I was sure I also scared her.

"_Maestro, _your brother is here to see you," she said, then bowed and left the room, returning to her duties.

Lucifer came walking in. He was also like me, a demon, though he was more confident about it than I was. He was part of the plan all along; in fact, he came up with most of it. How was I supposed to tell him that it failed?

"I see you've redecorated," said Lucifer, eyeing my study with his hands behind his back. I didn't like it when he mocked me. It just made me feel smaller and younger yet we were the same age. We were there at the Fall.

"What can I do for you, Lucifer," I said, ignoring his comment and went to sit in my chair. Lucifer sat opposite me and crossed his legs. His arms were resting neatly on the arm rests.

"I was wondering if I could see my lovely, niece. It's been almost a week now, brother. Has she started her training?" he asked, eyebrows lifted.

I didn't know how I was going to tell him, but I thought the best way was just to throw it out there. "The plan failed, Lucifer."

His expression didn't seem to change, "I wasn't counting on that," he sighed. I put my head in my hands once again.

"What are we going to do? She's not going to come back," I said with worry.

Lucifer uncrossed his legs and leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "Listen to me, she will come around. We need to tell her that you aren't the enemy. We'll tell her that her mother was. Say she was; promiscuous, unfaithful, murderous. Anything that will sell it," he leaned further and put his hand on my shoulder, "She will join us."

* * *

**So yeah, there you go! Please review and tell me what you think about Raphael and Lucifer!  
-Caz :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**So here's the next chapter - I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Christina**

I was in the compound for a week without leaving; I could feel myself going insane. Sam had taken me on a tour of the place. It was huge, it was a wonder people didn't know about it when it was right under their feet. It was easy to get around though. There was a grand hall, the one I walked into when I first came, with hallways leading off. One hallway led to the sitting room, dining room and kitchen. They all looked so grand, with the cream coloured stone walls and the dark wooden furniture. Chandeliers were hanging in both the dining room and the sitting room. In the kitchen there were a few humans working in there. Even though the Angels were immortal, they still needed to eat. The head cook was called Rita; she was a large, red headed woman, probably in her late 30s. The compound had a waitress, named Carletta, and a parlour maid, named Maria. Carletta was a young, brown haired woman with stormy grey eyes. She was a skinny one but very tall. Maria was a medium sized, black haired woman with blue eyes. She was very tanned and apparently moved all the way from Spain. They were all human and they knew much about Angels but sworn to secrecy. They travelled the world with the Angels to different compounds. They knew the dangers they were facing, but still they stayed.

Another hallway led to the training room. It was two stories low. There were beams all along the top and a fighting mat right in the middle. All along the walls were weapons of every kind. The collection was much greater than Raphael's. These weapons were authentic. There were even collections of armour next to them as well. I was amazed by how much silver there was in one place. Sam had told me that each Angel finds a weapon that they most enjoy. He said, "The time will come when you will start your training and you will find the weapon that best suits you." I kind of liked the dagger at the time. The way I held it when I fought off Phillipa and his friend back on the main road. It felt like I was born for fighting. But the thought of spilling blood made my stomach churn. I wasn't used to fighting, or even seeing blood. But Sam had ensured me that I would get used to it. The beams were used for free running and balancing. According to Sam, Angels don't use their wings when they're in public, so they use the top of building to see distances and what's below them. There were bits of wood sticking out of the walls, which was meant for climbing. When you couldn't use your wings you were supposed to climb to get to high points.

Down another hallway were the bedrooms. The place was so big it fit 10 more bedrooms. These were only guest rooms. There were four other bedrooms somewhere else at the time and were already occupied. One for me and Sam, one for Cam, one for Arianne and Luce and Daniel shared one. Sam told me that they were mates for life. Candles were fitted to the walls as a chandelier wasn't big enough. It just made hallway more eerie. The hallway ended to another grand hall. I didn't see this for the past week. According to Sam our bedroom was somewhere quieter. He negotiated with Arianne that we be separated from the other bedrooms, as it turned out we weren't really guests. The compound was our home now.

We were on the floor above. There were bedrooms fitted next to us and below us. The hall looked like the entrance to a very posh house, but there was no main door. A great golden chandelier was hanging in the middle of it all. It took my breath away; it was grander than my house. The sudden thought made me realise, _I may never go back there again. _I shook the thought away as we continued on the tour.

Sam led me down another hallway that led to the painting room. I loved art, most of the paintings in the room were done by Leonardo DaVinci, but they weren't of sceneries. They were of all the enemies the Angels had; demons mostly but some were of humans that were greedy and selfless and only caused pain to the human race. It turned out that Angels didn't just kill demons but also kept humanity safe. It was the world of their God. The people were God's children, and so they were to keep them safe. I stopped in front of a painting that looked deadly familiar. It was of my father. He was already an enemy to the Angels for conspiring against them, but now they had an excuse to take him down. There was a caption underneath saying:

_Lord Raphael Lavitski_

_Demon 1502_

He was the enemy now.

Another painting caught my eye. This one was also recognisable. My Uncle Lucifer. I didn't know he was an Angel. Sam corrected me and told me he was a Demon. He turned when he sided against God. He said that all he ever wanted was to be loved and adored. That was what made him turn. It turned out that he was conspiring with my father against the Angels. That's all they knew so far. But Sam told me that he was an enemy to begin with. Before the fall Lucifer and Lucinda were together. They were both Angels but Lucinda saw something in him that was dark. When she cried for him the only comfort she had gotten was from Daniel, who later became her mate for life.

A mate for life? The phrase made me curious.

I told Sam that I had been cooped up in that place for a week and that I wanted to go outside. We went up the stairs to the entrance and when I opened the door, I felt like I was allergic to the sun. It was blinding, but in a way I missed the feel of the sun on my skin. I realised that I was going pale down in the compound. Sam wasn't sure about going too far, so he only took me to the field around the corner.

The grass felt soft as we sat there together. He sat behind me with his arms around me and I leaned into his chest. The hill looked over a beautiful sunset. The colours of the sky in front of us were like a blazing fire mixed with the yellow of a sunflower. Behind us, the sky was dark and the moon looked greedy, ready to take over the skies. I didn't care for the moon, for I had seen so much darkness in the past week. I wanted to ask the question that was dawning on me.

"Sam, what does it mean to be a 'mate for life'," I asked him. I could feel him breathe as he began to speak.

"With our kind, we only fall in love once. The only way you know is when you get that feeling in your heart. You feel your strongest when your with them, and your weakest when you're not. They're you're energy source. You can feel each other's; pain, sadness, pleasure or happiness. You would die for them, as they are the only thing that matters to you," he said in a smooth voice. I couldn't help but wonder if that's already happened to him.

"It sounds like you know the feeling," I said, turning my head so I could look into his eyes.

"I do," he said. I worried for a moment, because I didn't feel the 'feeling' about him. _Maybe it's because I'm not an angel yet. Maybe I-_

He cut me from my train of thought when he brought his lips down to mine. He cupped my face to deepen the kiss. I lifted my hand to run my fingers through his soft black hair. I was about to turn around to hold him when a rustling from the trees near us made Sam break away. He held me tighter as he concentrated on the noise.

"What was that?" I asked, already getting worried. Who knows what could be there. Maybe my father had found me.

"I don't know, but I'll go and check it out. Stay here." He got up from his place and dusted his hand on his trousers. I didn't know but he had a dagger in the side of trousers that he was hiding. _He really wanted to be safe._ It was a good thing he did bring the dagger, though it could be nothing.

I heard a struggle and the rattling of chains. I heard skin on skin contact and the galloping of hooves.

"Sam?

* * *

**Oooh, what's happened to Sam? Only TheHerondaleGal knows, as she helped me come up with the idea :) The next chapter will be awesome, stay tuned!  
-Caz :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so this chapter is a lot longer - like 1000 words longer! Enjoy - ooh and it gets quite gory, brace yourselves (I tried to write gory stuff, hopefully it worked)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Christina**

I knew something was wrong when Sam didn't come out after the hooves faded away. I went in after him but found nothing. On the floor, branches were broken and there were horse's tracks with two sets of footprints, I'm guessing one of them was Sam's. He was nowhere to be seen. After looking for what felt like hours, I made my way out of the forest, but just as I was coming out, a spot of red caught my attention. There was a dark red smear against the light brown bark of a small tree. _Déjà vu, I've been in this position before. Finding the spot of blood on the wall in my house, moments before my mother was killed. _I lifted my finger, shakily, and felt the coolness of the red smear: blood.

That was all I needed to send me running back to the compound for help. Throwing the door open, I found that there was no one in the main hall. Where could they be? I ran towards the main bedrooms but found no one in any of them. When I got to mine and Sam's bedroom I noticed that my dagger was there on the desk. I hadn't moved it since we came to the compound, because it just brought pain and hateful memories. The dagger was blood itself. There was no reason to use it in the past week.

But aren't most weapons blood themselves? There are only two reasons to use a weapon, and that's to kill or defend.

Hatred was boiling up in my stomach. I knew my father had Sam. I needed to get him back, and the only way to do that was to kill.

A thought occurred; _maybe my father is using Sam as bait. He knows I'll be coming for him. Sam is also much younger than my father, he doesn't stand a chance of escaping on his own. _

I couldn't find the others anywhere, and the more time I spent finding, the longer Sam was away from me. I decided that this mission was for one person; this wasn't there fight. I had to go alone and face my father one last time. But I couldn't just leave without anyone knowing. I decided I would leave a letter:

_Dear Arianne, Lucinda, Daniel, Cam and Mario, _

_ You have been so kind to me over the past week and I am grateful for the hospitality you have given. But I regret to inform you that I will be leaving. Sam has been taken and it is up to me to find him. I won't ask you to fight my fights, seeing as I am not an Angel yet, but I can't let my father win. This is why I'm not asking you. This is my fight, and I will not let anyone who has shown me great kindness die for me. Thank you for everything you have done, and if Sam and I survive, I hope our paths with cross again someday._

_Mario, thank you for protecting Sam and I. You have been a great help and I will never forget you. You are a kind and honest man and have been like an Uncle to me. Don't forget me, for I won't forget you. _

_ Christina_

It would have to do. I needed to suit up. I found, in the wardrobe, black trousers that fitted me perfectly, along with black thigh high boots. Hanging up I also saw a white shirt with long sleeves and a black waste coat with a collar. I found a black cloak with a hood attached to it. It was late at night and no one would be able to see me, especially if I ride the black horse out back. Next think I needed was weapons.

I grabbed my dagger from the desk, left the letter on the bed and set of through the maze of hallways towards the weapons room. I think I took a wrong turn because I could hear the others in the dining room laughing and talking about something. I could also smell food and then my stomach began to talk. I hadn't eaten since that morning.

Taking the right hallway and into the weapons room my eyes laid upon the many deadly items in front of me. I hadn't begun training, but for some reason when it came to personal things, like my life or the lives of the people I cared about, I knew exactly how I would use weapons. I found a black, leather weapons belt and secured it around my waist. It had pouches for some form of ammunition; crossbow arrows. I found a black and silver crossbow from the other side of the room hanging with other brands of crossbows. I attached the cross bow to my back with a strap and filled the pouch with twenty arrows. Next, I came across the swords. I didn't want a small one, but I didn't want a big one either because I wouldn't be able to carry it let alone swing it. I came across the perfect sword with the name 'The Captains Sword'. It was a long silver blade with a black handle. There was also a black leather tassel coming off the end of the handle. I secured it in the strap on the weapons belt and moved towards the exit. Something caught my eye. I had not seen this kind of weapon before.

I picked it up and held it in my hands to feel the weight of it. It looked like a glove but its purpose was not to keep someone warm. It was for smashing faces. It was a black leather glove with silver metal guards over the fingers. Sticking out of the metal guards were small spikes. I fitted it to my hand and looked at the label below for its name. It was called a 'Gauntlet'.

I left the weapons room and quietly made my way towards the stable. I pulled the hood of my cloak up and tied it so it wouldn't fall. Climbing onto my horse, we galloped out of the stables at top speed.

The road ahead was dangerous, and it was dark as well. But the horse never slowed and I never grew tired. Every second was a second closer to my goal: to save Sam and kill my father once and for all.

I saw signs saying 'Vienna'; my destination. I had this worrying feeling that my father wouldn't be keeping Sam in the mansion I once called home. He could be in any place. One place felt more appropriate. My father owned a few of the buildings in Vienna. He owned the prison, which was creepy. Sam would most likely be there.

As I approached the stone wall surrounding Vienna my horse slowed down to just a walk. We needed to be careful in case any of the guards were on night patrol. Luckily, my hood was up and the cloak was covering my weapons.

We moved through Vienna, trying to look as calm as possible until we reached the prison. It was tall and gloomy looking with very few windows stringed with metal bars. No wonder my father own the place, it was a complete reflection of who he was; dark, gloomy and closed-off.

_Sam must be in there somewhere_.

I took the horse to the stable round the corner and decided to climb on top of a nearby roof. It needed to be tall enough. My plan was to use the crossbow to shoot guards on the roof, any guards on the ground I would take them out with my sword and dagger. When I reached the roof I could see at least 6 guards that needed to be eliminated. Seemed pretty easy, they were just walking the same line again and looking out over the city. They were spread out over 3 levels, 2 on each level. I thought I would kill the first 4 on the 1st and 2nd level. Strapping an arrow in place and hiding on a balcony, I aimed the crossbow at the first guard and fired.

Straight in the back of the head, score. The other guard on the same level saw that he had been killed, so I quickly needed to kill him before he sounded the alarm. Loading my next arrow into the crossbow I aimed and fired at the next guard.

Plummeting into his neck, he staggered back before he could run to the door. The next level was coming up, and these guards were a little further away than the other two. I repositioned myself on a different balcony, one that was higher up. Loading my arrow in the crossbow I aimed at the guard's chest, but just as I pulled the trigger the guard moved left and the arrow shot straight into the other guard's face. The guard I originally aimed for didn't notice he had fallen because he was looking the other way, so I reloaded and tried again; this time aiming for his face. I pulled the trigger.

He staggered as the arrow connected with the side of his neck and began to hold his wound. It was no good, blood was pouring out too quickly.

I made my way towards the ground and ran across the street to the side of the prison. I peered round the corner and there were guards blocking the entrance; just 2. I could see this would be easy. I decided to play it cool and just walk past the prison, minding my own business. As I walked past the first guard I quickly grabbed him by the back of the neck and unleashed my dagger on his chest. Clutching his wound he fell to the ground and already the other guard was on me. Bringing his mace back, he swung it out. I ducked just in time and held the mace in place, ready to kick him away from me. I managed to disarm him and bring the mace underneath and up into his chin. The impact was so hard it swept him off his feet and he landed on his back with a _crack!_

I dropped the mace and brought my sword out. I had never fought with a sword, but there was always a first time for anything. I cautiously walked towards the wrought iron doors of the prison where it was slightly open. I discreetly looked inside to find that there were 4 guards running at me; already there was word that I had arrived. The first guard came at me with his sword in the air, before he could swing it I sliced his stomach open, bringing the sword upwards. I made a turn and brought the sword straight through his chest. When he knelt to the ground I jumped on his shoulders and leaped towards the next guard. In midair I plunged the end of my sword into the guard's face and rolled off when I landed.

With my back against the floor the next guard brought his sword down on me, only to have my sword block it. I pushed his sword out of the way and brought both my legs up to his chest with such force that it made him fall flat on his back. Getting up from my position I stabbed the guard in the chest.

A larger guard was coming at me with a long sword you hold in two hands. _Oh, please God._ He brought his sword down on me but I moved out of the way and tried to strike him but he blocked me. He punched me in the face which made a cut on my lip. Blood was dripping from my busted lip, but I didn't care. The adrenaline was getting to me. He had knocked my sword out my hand so I wasn't ready. I quickly flicked out my dagger as he came down with his long sword. I stopped him because my dagger had entered his body. He looked at me with wide eyes, surprised how someone small like me could defeat someone as big as him. I was surprised myself, but didn't care. I felt powerful over this man. With my final blow I punched him in the face with the spiked gauntlet. With a squish the spikes entered his face and blood came pouring out. With a _thud _he fell to the ground.

So far I had killed 10 guards. Who knew how many more were waiting for me. I went to the end of the hall and started ascending up the spiral staircase. When I reached the top there were cells with a single prisoner in the middle cell. I walked over to the cell door and tapped on it, needing to get his attention.

"Excuse me, hello? Can you help me?" I asked, thinking that being nice was the way to get information out of this man.

I couldn't see his face, but from the back I could tell he was an old man. He was sat in the corner dressed in ragged, dark brown trousers and a dirty dark green shirt. He wasn't wearing any shoes and I could smell him from where I stood. It hurt me to know that my father kept elderly men in the cells at night. He probably only did a minor thing, like steal bread from the bakers to feed his starving family. He turned around and looked me in the face. His eyes were covered with a cloud of white. I had seen those eyes before.

The old woman. She had the same eyes. Those haunting, distressing eyes that brought me fear. He walked towards me and placed his hands on the bar.

"What can I help you with, pretty lady," he said, losing his voice slightly. I got defensive, because if he was the same as the old woman, then I didn't have great memories with them.

"What are you?" I asked.

"I am an Outcast," he said, simply.

"What is an Outcast?" I asked, slightly shaking. I had never seen people like him before.

"We were once Angels like your friends, you know. We had shiny white wings too," he said slowly, then continued, "But we were cast out of heaven by the Throne and our wings were stripped of its feathers."

I could hear the guards coming from downstairs, wondering where I went. He smirked at me; I needed to ask more questions. What is the Throne? What did you do to be cast out of heaven? Did you see Sam come down here?

I shook my head, and realised I needed to say that last question. "Did guards take a prisoner through here? A tall, black haired man," I said, but he didn't answer, "Answer me!" I almost screamed, I had had enough at this point and grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him forward to look him threateningly in the eyes.

"That way," he said and pointed to his left towards another flight of stairs. These set of stairs were a different scenery. The walls were all made of grey stone and there was a red carpet going all the way up. It led to a grand hallway. At one end of the hallway there was a double door made of dark brown oak. I ran towards it and pushed the doors open. The room was all dark and there was a single desk at one end and bookshelves all around the walls. There was someone in the middle of the room. He was shirtless and tanned. His head was held low and he was only wearing his trousers and boots. His hands were bound behind him by rope.

Sam.

I rushed towards him and pulled my hood down to look at him. I held his head in my hands and he looked terrible. He had a black eye and bruises all around his body. He had a cut on his eyebrow and he was filthy. Tears began to swell up in my eyes.

"Sam, it's me," I whispered. I wrapped my arms around him but he tried to shake me off.

"No, Christina. You need to get out of here," he said, my eyebrows narrowed. _What was he talking about? _"It's a trap!"

Clapping. I heard someone clapping. A figure came out from the shadows dressed in blood red. My father.

"Well done, Christina. I didn't think you had it in you. And, my, what a mess you made downstairs. You would have been a great demom," he said, menacingly. I slowly stood up and placed myself in front of Sam, trying to protect him.

"What did you do to Sam?" I asked, trying to sound confident but I knew deep down I was scared.

"We took him from that field where you two were getting rather close," I blushed at the comment, "And then we brought him back here to beat him. He deserved that much. He kidnapped my daughter didn't he?" His spread his arms out and cocked his head to the side mockingly.

"He never kidnapped me, he found me. Sam saved me from becoming anything you wanted me to be."

"Hmm, that is a good point," he said, walking around the edge of the room.

"Why?" I asked, "Why did you kill my mother?" It was the ultimate question that was troubling me for days. I at least deserved a reason.

"It was all supposed to go according to plan."

"And what was that, exactly?"

"The plan was to kill your mother and blame it on someone else; and innocent soul. I would train you to seek vengeance on that innocent, and in 2 years time you would become an Angel, not a demon. All of our kind started as Angels, so it's likely that you would become an Angel when you ascend. But I was going to train you in fighting and when the day was right you would go and kill that innocent. And when you killed him, you would have turned into a Demon. That would be the act where you changed, as it was mine." I remembered his wings changing in the study after he killed my mother. She was the innocent.

"You're a monster," I whispered, already there were tears streaming down my face.

"I am a demon," he said simply, "Don't get me wrong; I loved your mother. But she just had to die."

"Well, now it's your turn to die," I growled, wanting to cut his throat open and watch his blood spill.

"I can't let that happen I'm afraid," he replied, bending forward with a smile.

"Oh, really? You and 'what army'?" I asked.

"Me and my army," he replied, "GUARDS!" he yelled.

Suddenly, in all directions, guards came piling our and forming a circle around me and Sam. Already Sam had gotten to his feet. His hands were still bound with rope, so I cut them and gave him my sword. I had my dagger. Back to back, we got ready to fight. There was too many of them. We were greatly outnumbered.

Raphael was about to send them to attack when four pairs of wings came crashing through the windows, sending shards of glass over the guards.

* * *

**So yeah, that was the chapter - I hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review because if you do I will love you forever!  
-Caz!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So here's the next chapter, and it's not the last chapter, I'm aiming for about 15 :) Thank you so much for the people who have left a review, it made my day to wake up with a review, a favourite and another follower of the story! Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Christina**

Lucinda, Daniel, Cam and Arianne came bursting through the glass window. Shards were thrown all over the guards as they reached to protect their eyes. The four angels dropped in the spaces between Sam and I. Daniel was carrying Mario, who landed and suddenly walked towards us. Giving me a slight nod, he turned outwards and held his sword ready to attack. The others were dressed similar to me. Dark pants with high boots and a white shirt with a black waist coat. The boys wore a shirt with puffy sleeves whereas the girls wore a shirt with sleeves that had a slit from the wrist to the elbow, exposing their slender forearms.

"What is the meaning of this?" Raphael cried, judging by the look on his face, he wasn't expecting that to happen. In fact, I think he was shocked at the fact that I knew these angels as well. His head moved around the room, looking at the four angels, then stopped when he saw Mario in the middle. "Mario? I thought you were my friend."

"You killed your own wife, for nothing!" he cried, feeling betrayed.

Raphael's face turned to seriousness, and he put his hands behind his back and closed his eyes; accepting the fact that he had lost a good friend, that he pushed him away. I don't think he cared that much.

"Kill them."

The next few moments were a blur. With a cry the 50 guards came running at us at high speed. 50 against 7; didn't really seem fair, but 5 of those 7 were immortal. Their weapons were no match.

A rush of adrenaline came and I began to attack. The first guard that came to me jumped into the air, hoping to show off and make a magnificent kill, but I punched him in the stomach with my gauntlet, and pushed him back a little. He didn't land on his feet properly, which gave me an advantage. I used my dagger and stabbed him in the heart. Pulling my dagger out, I quickly lashed out at another guard's neck. He quickly fell to the floor as I struck another guard in the stomach. He didn't fall as quickly, so I punched him in the back of the head with my gauntlet.

A long time passed and there were guards all around me, dead on the floor. I looked around to find the others. Daniel and Lucinda were back to back fighting off 4 guards. Lucinda had a dagger like mine, but it was longer. Daniel had a sword in his hand and he plunged it into another guard's body. Lucinda grabbed hold of a guard by the scruff of his hair and punched him, making him turn just as Lucinda sliced his throat.

Mario had a long sword, and he just sliced at a guard next to him, cutting his head off. The head rolled over and I could see the face; it was all bloody and bruised and unrecognisable. Tinges of hatred grew inside of me, but also sorrow. This man probably didn't know what he was doing. He probably had a family at home waiting for him. I shook the thought away. _What am I thinking? These men attacked us._

Cam was in the air with a bow and arrow shooting at guards that were trying to ambush our team. He was mostly focusing on one person he was trying to protect.

Sam.

He was weaker than the others, and more vulnerable. Guards were swarming around him, going for the kill. I rushed to Sam's aid and stood by his side, slicing and spilling blood of all the other guards. When all the guards around us were gone, I looked at Sam. He did not look good. He looked worse than when I found him in the middle of the room. His forehead had a gash and his hair was full of dirt and blood. His torso was glistening with sweat and he was breathing hard. He looked at me with a worried face, and we just stared at each other for a minute before he took me into his arms. His face was buried in the crook of my neck and he was shaking slightly. He was crying. When I took his head in my hands, his eyes were like glass and his face was wet with tears; as was mine.

We were so caught up in the moment we didn't see a guard coming up from behind. He punched Sam in the back of the head and he went down. The guard didn't have a weapon so I was able to stick my dagger in his eye and twist. He screamed out in pain when I retrieved my dagger and clutched his eye. With my gauntlet I punched him in the face and knocked him out cold.

I looked down at Sam who wasn't moving. I knelt down next to him and held him in my arms. Already my tears became waterfalls and I was crying on Sam's face.

"Sam, wake up?" I said. I was shaking him, trying to rouse him. "Please wake up," I whispered. There were no signs of him waking up any time soon. I looked behind me and yelled, "Lucinda! Daniel! We need to retreat!" They saw me with Sam in my arms and finished off the guards that were surrounding them, only 5.

Cam dove to the ground and took Sam from me. I was persistent to be with him, but Cam told me he was going to fly him back to the compound. He went straight away so he didn't have to wait. I was left in the room with Daniel, Luce, Arianne and Mario. There weren't very much guards left, but we could hear more coming. Arianne flew over to me and wrapped her arms around me. She said, "Time to go," and flew me out through the glass.

I looked behind while we were in midair and saw that Daniel had Mario in his arms and Lucinda was flying next to him. In front I could just make out Cam holding Sam, but they were only a speck of black against the moonlight. I just hoped he was okay.

**o.O.o**

**Sam**

The last thing I saw was her dark blue eyes, but they held the look of distress. Pain struck me in the back of my head and radiated all throughout my body. Everything went black after that.

I woke up in the dimness of my room. The fire was burning in the corner and I was covered in bandages. My head was still throbbing and my blood was still pumping. _What happened last night?_ Then it all started coming back to me.

_I entered the trees to find the source of the noise, it was probably just an animal, but I wanted to make sure. _

_Suddenly, someone gagged me from behind with a piece of cloth, and I couldn't breathe. He tied my hands behind my back and pulled a ragged bag over my head. I didn't get a good look at the man. He picked me up and threw me over the saddle of his horse, before climbing on himself and riding away with me. _

_All I could think about was leaving Christina unprotected out there in the field. I didn't think she had a weapon; she hadn't touched her dagger all week._

_We rode for what seemed like hours before coming to a stop, I still couldn't see where I was going because of the bag on my head. Someone pulled me from the saddle and I felt two strong hands holding my elbows and dragging me along a stone walkway. I almost fell when we reached the steps; they dragged me up those as well._

_It was a horrible experience, not seeing anything. I couldn't really smell anything either because the bag over my head smelled like onions and potatoes. _

_They dragged me up another flight of stairs that seemed to curve. When we reached the top the air already got chilly. _Where was I?

_We made our way down a hallway which seemed to have carpet and then opened a door. After walking me to the middle of the room they dropped me and removed the bag from my head. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, but when it did I was in an unfamiliar room. In front of me stood Raphael, dressed in a blood red shirt and black trousers._

_"Welcome, Sam," he said, with open arms. His hands returned behind his back and he started to walk around me. 10 guards stood at each exit and 2 were behind me; obviously the ones who took me in. "I see you have met my daughter. It is also to my knowledge that you have grown fond of her," he said, mockingly. "Did you really think I was going to let you have my daughter after you kidnapped her?"_

_"I did not kidnap- _ouff!_" Pain was emitted into my skull; someone had hit me over the back of my head when I answered back._

_"Don't lie to me Sam. We already know of your location. If she does not come for you then we will simply go and take her," he said, slyly. The corners of his mouth twitched up and his head was cocked to the side. _

_"I'm the bait?" I asked, "She won't come. If she does I'll tell her to run."_

_"I'm counting on it, because my men will be on her like bees on honey," he said, leaning forwards and getting into my personal space. He nodded towards his men who moved towards me, and began beating me. _

_Pain came from all directions and I couldn't fight back, I had no chance. One man punched me in the stomach, and before I could recoil, he punched me under my chin. My head went flying backwards, as did the blood in my mouth. My shirt was ripped from me so that could add cuts to my back and bruise my body easily. After an hour of torture, they left me in the middle of the room. Unconscious. _

_When I opened my eyes, all I saw was darkness. My body was in so much pain, and my eyelids were drooping. I could hear the sounds of footsteps coming from behind the door. A minute later, a figure emerged before me and crouched down. The figure had long brown hair hanging out of a black hood. She wore a white shirt covered in blood. Her blue eyes drew me out of my subconscious and I realised who she was. _

_Christina._

She was sitting in the chair next to my bed that she had moved from the corner. Her head was slumped to the side and her breathing was normal. She had fallen asleep waiting for me to wake up. She had changed from her battle clothes into a blue dress with white lacing. Her hair was trailing over her bodice and almost touching her legs. She, too, had scars. Her lip was busted and scabbed and she had a nasty bruise on her forehead.

I didn't want to wake her, but she had to know I was awake. "Christina," I whispered. She gasped as she succumbed. She looked around the room wondering who was there, then her eyes stared at me and they grew wider.

"Sam!" She cried, almost leaping out of her chair to sit beside me on the bed. She held my injured hand and kissed the bandaging. She then leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. I leaned forward wanting to deepen the kiss, but it was painful. I winced at it, and Christina drew back looking guilty. "I'm sorry," she said, pushing back the hair from my forehead with her finger. I took her hand away and kissed it before holding it firmly. "Sam I'm so sorry. It was my idea to go outside, and if we hadn't then you wouldn't have been taken and had all this," she gestured towards my bandages, "done to you."

"Christina, don't you dare apologise for you have nothing to apologise for. You saved me, I could have died but you saved me." I lifted myself up into a sitting position so I could be level with her face. She scooted closer to help me. "No one has ever taken a risk like that for me before."

"It was risk worth taking," she said, shyly. I could tell that when she looked down she was blushing.

I lifted her chin with my hand, "I'm glad you took it." I pulled her in for a kiss. She scooted forwards even more and put her hands on my shoulders, but not firmly as she didn't want to hurt me. She didn't push the kiss further because she was afraid it would bring me pain, but I didn't care. I pulled her over me so she was lying on the opposite side. It was excruciatingly painful, but I didn't care. I would go through a thousand cuts just be with her. I would go through a thousand bruises just to hold her. I would go through a thousand beatings just to kiss her.

We relaxed a little then pulled away, and I looked longingly into her eyes. Those deep blue eyes were the things I fell in love with the most. When I first saw her they were the eyes that took my breath away. I needed to say it; I knew she felt the same way about me.

"Christina? You know when we were on the field and we were talking about...mates for life?" I asked nervously. "I think I've found mine." She looked at me and her eyes began to look upset, like she felt it wasn't her. This only made me surer she felt the same way. "Christina, you're my mate for life." Her eyes began to soften with relief. Knowing her she would have killed the other girl. I stroked her face with the back of my hand and kissed the bruise on her forehead. "I love you. Christina I love you, and I never want to leave you. I want to keep you safe and see the world with you. I want you to be happy with me and we can live throughout the years together." I waited for her response.

She opened her mouth as if to say something, but instead kissed my lips passionately. Her tongue scraped past my teeth, tasting me. She tasted amazing, I felt as if we were one. She pulled apart, looked me in the eyes and said, "I love you. God, I love you Sam. Don't ever leave me. I don't feel the 'mate for life' feeling in my heart but I do feel love. I know I love you, and when I Ascend in two years I will love you even more. I will be connected to you, and be able to feel the same things you feel. I'm as happy as I could ever be."

Without letting her go, I kissed her on the nose, then the forehead, then the cheek, all the way down to her neck and above her bodice, all the way back up to her mouth.

At that moment, we shared something. Now that I knew she loved me and vice versa, we were stronger. I had seen her that day; she was strong. Stronger than I imagined she could be. She would protect me and I would protect her. We would live throughout the days together, side by side, seeing the world and watch it change into something magnificent.

But there was one thing stopping us.

Her father.

* * *

**So yeah, I hoped you guys liked that! Thank you for reading, and please leave a review of anything you want! I love reading and will always reply! If you have any ideas as to what you want to happen, please leave a review and tell me all about it!  
-Caz :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you guys like it :) **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Christina**

We were all called to the main hall for a discussion on our next step. Sam couldn't come, because he needed to rest but I promised him I would tell him what happened.

Daniel took control of the conversation. He was stood at the end of the table in front of a map of the world. There were circles on different points of the map; I didn't know what they indicated. Arianne and Luce were sat opposite each other at the end of the table, and I was sat next to Arianne. Rita, Carletta and Maria were also sat at the table. They were off duty because the discussion involved them as well. Cam was sat in the chair at the sitting area, keeping warm next to the fire. He was reading a book, but I couldn't make out the title.

Daniel spoke first. "I think we need to move compounds." Whispers came from Carletta and Maria. They were new to the compound, but Rita had been with the Angels almost all her life. Apparently they had moved before. "It's not safe around here anymore since Raphael and his men know we're in Rome."

"But where will we go?"I asked, as he turned around and brought the map forward.

He pointed to the places that were circled, "Anywhere you want to go," he replied. So the places that were circled were different compounds.

My mother had always wanted to travel the world with our family, but to travel it would take months and it was so expensive; even though my father had friends in high places my mother just didn't want to waste so much money. I'd always wanted to travel to England. They were in the reign of 'The Tudors' and according to my mother's British friends, they had a wonderful taste in fashion.

"I've always wanted to travel to England," I said, sheepishly. The others looked at me and nodded in agreement. _I guess they like England too. _

"Alright," said Daniel, "Arianne, send word to Gabbe, Roland and Molly. We're going to England. We leave in one week, hopefully Sam will be up and walking by then, he'll be okay to fly. But for the meantime, Christina, you're in charge of looking after Sam. Make sure he's well rested, and I think he would like it if you took care of him." I nodded. "Okay people, we can't take much with us so only take your valuables. All of the books, clothes, weapons and such are all in England. But I would advise you to take a weapon on the road."

"And what if Raphael finds this place and realises we're gone? What if, within the week, he comes to Rome and starts searching the houses?" asked Cam, it was the first time he spoke. He just looked up from the book he was reading, and the fire from behind him made his face dark, so I couldn't see his expression.

"Cam's got a point, dear," said Luce, with a soft voice and rested her hand on Daniels arm, "We can't stay here for a week, we need to leave immediately."

Daniel sighed, "I know, you're right," he said, patting her hand, "But Sam isn't fit to fly right now, so someone has to carry him. That leaves three Angels left with five humans, some of them are going to be left behind." Everyone started to look at the cook and the parlour maids. "Girls, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that if we leave early, we're going to have to leave you behind." The girls nodded and stood.

"We will stay behind," said Rita, as if she was the leader of the three girls, "It has been an honour working for you." I could see her eyes begin to look like glass, as if she was about to cry, but she blinked the tears away, trying to look strong.

We all needed to be.

Daniel and Lucinda were still in the main hall, going over plans and financial businesses, whilst Cam went to the training room to train. I noticed that Cam was the mysterious type and loved to fight. He didn't need to train, but he loved the feel of exercise and metabolism. Arianne had flown to England to send news as a letter would have taken weeks, maybe months, and we didn't have the time. Daniel said she would only be at least a day, which made me realise that I underestimated the speed of the Angels. Meanwhile, I returned to Sam's room to see if he was alright. Turned out he was, he was sitting up in his bed reading a book.

"Hey," I said, as I walked into the room. He looked up from his book and gave me a wide small.

**o.O.o**

**Sam**

She walked into the room, lovely as ever. She was wearing a ruby red dress with gold lacing. There was a swirling pattern embroidered with gold on the front of her dress. Her hair looked straight and longer than ever, but her eyes held a deep sadness. I think it was because whenever she saw me she felt guilty. Every time she walked into our room and see me her eyes would changed and she would force a smile. It made me feel guilty. I didn't want to sit in the bed and feel helpless.

"Hey," she said, walking over to the side of the bed and sitting beside me. She was careful not to get too close, as she was still scared of hurting me.

"Hey you," I replied with a smile, trying to ease her pain.

"So, I just came from the main hall. Looks like we're going to England sometime this week," she said, with a wide smile. It seems she was excited about England.

"Really? It sounds like a good plan. It would be nice to go back there."

Her eyes looked surprise, "When were you in England?" she asked.

"Around about 30 years ago. I was there for 40 years and then I decided it was time for a new change. The people there were getting suspicious so I had to move a couple of times, but then I thought that'Maybe a new country would be good'. So I came to Italy. I lived in Venice for 25 years, and then 5 years ago I moved to Vienna."

"Sounds like you've had quite the adventure," she said, taking my hand and kissing it. She scooted closer to me and looked at the bandages.

"Don't worry, when you Ascend we can have all the adventures we want," I said, with a smile. She smiled back, but then her smile disappeared when she took sight at the blood on the bandages.

"I need to change your bandages," she said, getting up and walking to the desk for some more cloth. She returned to the bed and removed the covers from me. She stopped when she saw that there was more blood. Tears began to swell up in her eyes. She tried to blink them away but they were coming fast, and one fell down her face.

"Hey, it's okay. They're healing fast, I promise," I said, catching a tear before it fell from her face. I cupped her face, and she turned her head and kissed the palm of my hand.

She untied the bandage from my bicep, carefully, and almost gasped at what she saw. She couldn't believe that it was healed. It had only been a day. The scar was covered with dry blood, so she fetched some water and cleaned the scars. She removed more bandages that were no longer covering wounds, but scars. She let out a laugh of disbelief. She was smiling. As she was cleaning more dry blood, I looked at her and said, "I told you, didn't I? I'll be fit enough in a day, maybe two."

She looked up from her cleaning, "The perks of being immortal. Seeing as though human weapons can't really hurt you, what can hurt you?"

I looked at her, and thought that she had a right to know. "There are these arrows. They're pure white and silver. Some are long, some are short, but all bare the same name. When the end of the arrow punctures the skin of a human, it means nothing. But when it punctures an Angel we burst into, what looks like dust. They're called starshot's. They don't sound deadly, but they are." As I was saying this, her eyebrows began to narrow.

"Are there any in the compound?" She asked, sheepishly.

"No," I said, shaking my head, "There are some in England, but they're locked up. I also have a horrible feeling that your father has one," I said that last part more quietly, but she heard.

"Then why didn't he use it on the other Angels? Why didn't he kill you when he captured you?" She asked, I could tell that there was slight anger in her voice.

"I think the reason he didn't use it, is because they're very rare, and he probably only has one. And also when they're used they're gone forever."

"He told the guards to 'Kill us'. Do the guards not know that the only way to kill an Angel is by a starshot?"

"I've been thinking about that too. I think the main reason why they don't know is because if they did, then they might plan to kill Raphael with it. They're scared of their leader, and the only way Raphael has any control over them is because they're scared."

"Yes, I see where you're coming from," she replied nodding her head. I tried to change the subject, as the current one was quite depressing.

"How about we see if I can walk?" I asked, her eyes lifted up but they were full of concern. "I mean, I've been in this bed for about 24 hours and all my scars are healed."

"Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded and she helped me out of the bed. It was very painful, especially around my ribs. I clutched my stomach as I swung my legs over the bed gently. Christina had rushed to the other side, and held my arm to try and lift me. I felt so weak, yet so strong because she was around. After I pushed myself onto my two feet, I winced. I tried to shake the pain off by moving forward. Eventually the pain became bearable and I started walking around the room, Christina still helping me all the way. She really was a true mate. I stopped, and Christina looked at me curiously. I was about a head taller than her, and I looked down on her with such admiration. I cupped her by the back of the head and kissed her sweet lips. I savoured the moment and pulled her closer to me by the small of her back. The last time we kissed standing, it was ruined by an idiot from behind. But now no one was around to ruin this delicate moment.

We unlocked and I looked into her eyes. I love those eyes. They were the eyes that got me through the pain.

"Do you think you could help me put on a shirt?" I asked. I could see her eyes softened with disappointment. _Did she want me to keep my shirt on? _She walked over to the dresser and picked out a black shirt. She came back and lifted it over my head and I stretched my arms to get them through the sleeves. I winced when I stretched. _I should really move slowly, _I thought.

When the shirt was on my body, I decided we should probably do with something to eat. We made our way, hand in hand, towards the kitchen. Rita cooked us up some chicken and vegetables, while Carletta fetched us some water and pain medicine for me. We ate in silence mostly; I figured we were both starving. Neither of us had eaten much since we were so nervous about the situation.

We walked back through the main hall and the other Angels were sat around the table, looking over old papers.

"Ah, Sam, you look good," called Arianne, looking up from her papers. The others joined to look at me and gave me warm smiles.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking at the papers. They were written in different languages; Italian, English and Latin.

"We're looking over some old documents about our other encounters of Raphael and also his profile. We think he's planning something big and I don't just mean making his daughter into a demon." Christina must have told them that. "So we're looking over some of his past work, and also Lucifer's past work. He's also a threat but he and Raphael are working together and conspiring against our kind."

It turned out that they planned to leave within the week, sparing no time whatsoever. I was actually kind of nervous to be moving back to England. It had been 30 years; everyone probably forgot my face.

I took Christina to the weapons room. I thought that it was time for her to pick her favourite weapon. I knew already that she was strong with the dagger, but maybe there were other weapons that she hadn't used.

She told me about the gauntlet that she used on the guards back at the prison. Apparently she had such fun with it, feeling very powerful. I had set up training dummies around the room. They were designed to swing at her; arms moving and the torso's were able to twist around. They were easy to break and cut into.

For the first dummy we used a long sword. I showed Christina how to hold it.

"With the long swords you need to hold them with two hands, otherwise you'll just break your arm. They're also heavy than a normal sword but are much more powerful," I said, wrapping my arms around her from behind and showing her where to place her hands. When she was ready, I sent the dummy flying towards her. She swung the long sword over her head, but lost her balance and fell backwards, landing on her bum. I stifled a laugh; I knew she would hear me, so I tried to hide it.

She shook her head and started laughing, "I don't think the long sword is my type," she said, through laughing. I went over to her and held out my hand for her to take.

Our next item of weaponry was the bow and arrow. She had seen Cam use it back at the prison, fighting off guards from above. I showed her how to hold it and how to place the bow on the arrow. I set up a target board for her, and after a couple of shots she seemed to be okay with it, but she rarely hit the middle. She was good, but not good enough.

We moved on to the average sword. She told me she used 'The Captains Sword' in the battle, the one she gave to me. The dummy's arm was attached to a wooden sword and its torso would spin all the way round. It also had another wooden sword in his other hand but at a different angle. Every time Christina hit the wooden sword it would spin and send the other one into her side. It wasn't painful, but she did gasp at the shock.

"If that was a real sword, you'd be dead," I said from the side, I had my arms folded as I assessed her.

"I really don't see the point in this," she said, tired from training that she had given up. "I mean, I already know which weapon I like the most and it's the dagger. C'mon you've seen me with it, surely you're impressed." She lifted her eyebrows and gave me a cunning smile.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure. Besides, I like watching you fight. It's kind of a turn on." I said, then immediately wished I didn't because I saw her face blush. _Great, I've just made the situation awkward. _

Daniel saved the awkwardness by coming into the room, "Arianne's back."

Christina and I looked at each other and dropped the awkwardness that had just happened and made our way to the main hall.

Arianne was stood there, still with her wings expanded. The others were stood in front of her waiting for everyone to come back. Mario, Cam and Luce, even the maids were waiting.

"Finally," said Arianne, "I need to get this information out."

"Arianne, what is it?" I asked.

"Okay, so I've got good news and I've got bad news, which one do you want first?"

"The good news," we all echoed.

"Okay, the good news is that I went to England and saw Gabbe and the others and they are delighted to have our company and our rooms are being made as we speak."

"So, what's the bad news?" asked Luce.

Arianne hesitated and looked to the floor for a minute in shame, "The bad news is, I think some of the guards saw me fly back into Rome and into the direction of the compound, so I think we have about an hour before they find us."

* * *

**I hope you guys like that, and just to let you know I've thought of a one shot for this story and another one for after the story - then a prequel one shot for the sequel that you'll have to read before the next story - it'll make sense, trust me! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think, also any ideas for one shots :)  
-Caz :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**How lucky are you guys, two in one night ;) So here's the next chapter and sorry that it's like 1000 words less- but not much needed to go in this one :) Thank you to the people who read Chapter 12 and left a review, I deeply appreciate it. Enjoy!:D **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Sam**

We needed to leave immediately. There wasn't enough time for any of the important stuff. We all changed into our battle attire with a black over coat to keep us warm. The other four Angels and I had slits into our coats so that our wings can go through.

Everyone was concerned for me; they were worried that I wouldn't be strong enough to fly, but I reassured them. I was able to fly, and I was able to hold Christina in my arms as we fly to England.

Because I was able to fly, we were able to take the Maria, Carletta and Rita with us. I could tell that they were important to the Angels, as they had served them for many years.

Night had begun to fall and the moon was in the midst of taking over the sky. We were ready to say goodbye to the compound. The parlour maids and cook exited first to make sure the coast was clear. They looked and signalled for us to say that there were no guards around.

Everyone else cautiously stepped outside, feeling nervous. We stood in the stables for a while to keep out of site as we got ready. Lucinda was stood next to Carletta, as she was the smallest. Daniel was prepping Rita in for flight; Cam was doing the same to Mario. Arianne was talking to Maria, trying to comfort her. I realised that she was scared out of her wits.

I was stood next to Christina with my arm around her. She was shivering slightly; I took out my wings and wrapped them around her, hoping the feathers would keep her warm. She appreciated the gesture and snuggled into me.

"Alright guys, it's time for us to make a move," said Daniel, already taking Rita into his arms. He was holding her from behind over her stomach, and then he released his wings. The others followed suit taking their partners into their arms. I already hand mine. I was going to take Christina from behind, but decided to take her from the front. I would feel safer if she wasn't looking at the hundreds of feet below her.

We left the stable and looked to the skies.

**o.O.o**

**Christina**

Sam took me into his arms as we left the stables. I looked at the others and noticed their weapons. It made me notice their choices. Daniel preferred the long sword the most; he was a tall and muscular man, making his mate, Luce, look frail and tiny. She chose a regular sword with a small blade; it would be quick and easy to move around with. Arianne chose the gauntlets; _so that's who it belonged to. _Cam obviously had the bow and arrow. He was like a hawk and observed things from above. Sam, surprisingly, preferred the axe. According to what he told me, his father tried to live a normal life with his mother as a woodcutter. The axe was the same one his father used.

I had my dagger, strapped firmly to the weapons belt at my waist. I believed I was good with the dagger, and not just for slicing and stabbing, but I could throw it too. Sam gave me some throwing knives; they were smaller and even more deadly. He said I had more accuracy with them than I did with the bow and arrow.

Next, we were up in the sky soaring over Rome. We needed to be careful, but we didn't really have a choice. Guards were bound to see us.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something fly past at high speed. It was dark and in the shape of a thin, wooden stick. I turned my head to look to the floor. We weren't as high up as I imagined, but I could definitely see the people on the floor. About 30 guards were on the floor looking up, aiming their bows and crossbows at us.

More arrows were coming, as fast as lightning. We tried to manoeuvre them but they were coming in too fast.

Suddenly, pain struck me in the side of my leg. I screamed in pain and clutched to Sam as hard as I could.

"I'm hit," I screamed. Sam's hold on me tightened. His speed increased. There was nothing he could do about it.

Tears began to stream down my face as the pain was too much. I looked down at my leg. It was just a flesh wound, I would survive, but we needed to stop the bleeding. We needed to hurry to get to England otherwise it would be too late. I could lose the leg.

We flew past Mario who looked at me, he could hear me crying.

"Christina!" he yelled, his eyes were wide. He tapped Cam on the arm and pointed to me. Cam saw the wound, and moved closer to fly beside us.

"We need to land somewhere and stop the bleeding," Cam cried over the wind. Sam nodded and kissed my head for reassurance.

Cam flew faster than Sam to get to Daniel, who was at the front next to Luce. He said something to Daniel who looked back. He must have told him about my wound. Daniel began to dive down on an open field with a barn.

We were far away enough from the guards, but soon they would come on horses in the direction we flew. So we had to be quick.

The Angels landed on the field and unlatched their partners. They all came rushing towards Sam when he landed. He was holding me in his arms, like the night he carried me back to his home after... Never mind.

We landed gently and Sam started carrying me towards the barn where we would be hidden from anyone. He gently laid me down on a bed of hay and looked my body over with concern.

"Christina, I'm so sorry, this is my fault," he cried, cupping my face. Arianne and Luce had already knelt next to me examining the wound. The arrow had sliced my calf and left a nasty gash that needed immediate attention.

"Sam, shut up. This is not your fault, it could have happened to any of us," I replied, wincing as Arianne began to slide my boot from my foot.

I almost screamed in pain, but held it in.

"Sam, come here for a minute." It was Daniel, talking to Cam about something, probably me. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but as I watched, Sam didn't look like he was agreeing to it. I knew he couldn't argue with these creatures, they were over a thousand years old!

Arianne had ripped a piece of cloth from her sleeve and gently began to wind it round my leg. I cried out at the pressure, but it needed to be there. Once they were done, they gently slid my boot back on and helped me too my feet.

Sam returned, along with Daniel and Cam. Daniel was the first to speak, "Christina, you need immediate attention. You need to be in England in the next few hours where Gabbe and Molly will treat you. Cam's going to take you since he's faster than Sam. If Sam carries you, it's just going to slow us all down." I looked at him, then at Sam, then Cam. Cam's face held no expression, but is green eyes were lighter than before. "You need to go faster than everyone; we need to slow behind for Sam." At that comment, Sam looked awfully guilty. He had all of this weight on his shoulders.

"Okay," I nodded.

Cam came forward and lifted me into his arms. From the corner of my eye, I saw Sam's eyebrows narrow and his eyes looked like daggers. I knew, from there, that he felt a certain protection over me.

In less than a minute Cam had me in his arms and we were flying once again. I looped my arms around Cam's neck for grip. I didn't want to leave the others behind, but I had to.

"You can relax, Chris, I'm not going to drop you," he said, trying to comfort me. It wasn't working; the only person who's ever carried me while flying was Sam. Cam was a different flyer; he seemed careless and fast. Sam was more graceful and at the right speed. And 'Chris'? No one had ever called me that. "You can go to sleep, you know. It's going to be a couple of hours."

He was right; we hadn't even left Italy yet. We needed to fly over France and then the English Channel. It was going to take hours. Cam held me tighter as my eyes began to fall, and I was succumbed to a deep sleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys like that chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think about Cam - kind of a mysterious character he's turning out to be! Also, tell me about any ideas that you have, I'm more than happy to read them!  
-Caz :D **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys, thanks to the people who have reviewed, I deeply appreciate it :) Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Christina**

We were flying for what felt like hours. I did as Cam suggested and went to sleep, it had been a long day; preparing to leave for England.

My eyes began to flutter open, the coldness of the night air had gotten to me, and the temperature woke me from my sleep. I looked down but all I could see was darkness. Cam was looking ahead, but I still couldn't see the expression on his face. His eyes, however, looked luminous in the night.

"Where a bout's are we?" I shouted, hoping Cam would hear me.

"We're reaching the boarder of England, we'll be landing in about 20 minutes," he replied. I looked down and I could just see the faint specks of light. Street lamps.

We landed down a back alley in North Yorkshire and it was still dark; there wasn't a figure in sight. Cam set me down on my feet, but I staggered. I was carried for hours and hadn't walked and my leg still hurt from the arrow. Cam put his arm around my waist as I used him for support. I didn't know what kind of gesture this was, but it was comforting. He helped me as we walked along the alleyway, and into the streets. There weren't many people around, just a few people. I noticed there were no women around. All the men here wore shirts with puffy sleeves and a waist coat. I thought they were fine, but they were also wearing puffy trousers, that were cut at the knee, with tights. _I thought my mother told me these people were fashionable. _They were laughing about something, a 'bird' they said. Why would they be laughing at a bird? Cam reassured me that they call a woman a 'bird' in England. I wouldn't like to be called something that is so small and weak.

The men stopped when they saw me. I realised that I was wearing what men wear. And the men in England didn't wear what men wore back in Italy. They stared with strange eyes at my clothes.

"Fend your eyes, gents," Cam cried at the men, walking past and trying to look touch, but all the time had his arm around me.

We walked through the streets and I got used to my leg, it still hurt slightly but I could l walk on it. I removed his arm from around my waist, and he gave me a painful look. I ignored it, _what is this boy trying to do? _

We didn't talk much about things, but when we did, there was certainly some awkwardness.

"You and Sam," he said. "You love him?"

"I don't see why that is any of your concern," I replied, but he made me blush.

"Well, it was just a question. I didn't mean to offend.

I looked at him, but again, his face held no expression. "Well, you did. I don't know much about you Cam, yet you want me to spill all my personal information to you." I tried to sound confident.

"Then perhaps we should get to know one another," he said. I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him. From the dimness of the street lights, I could see he had a smirk on his face. A smirk I did not like. "I'm curious about you. You hold in you a great fire that had started itself."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You had no training. You had never held a weapon; no one had taught you how. I heard about what you did on the road to Rome. You killed two men and spilled their blood. Then when Sam was captured you went to rescue him on your own, and no doubt killed several more men. It's like your talent with the dagger came out of the blue."

"What is the point you're trying making."

"The point I'm trying to make, is that you're different from the other humans. Not many women can do what you did. I'm not sure if it's the heritage from your father or something." He kept staring at me in my eyes, I couldn't look away. "You can't blame me for thinking about you. You amaze me." He lifted his hand, as if to cup my face. It was still dark, and the sun had not come up yet and looked as if it wouldn't for a long time. There was no one around; I was going to have to help myself.

I swatted his hand away like you would swat a fly, "Careful, Cam. I don't like the way you act towards me. If this is how you are all the time then I hope you take back your curiosity."

"I will never take back my curiosity, for it is permanent." He gave me a broad smile, baring his teeth. He scared me, Cam. I didn't like the person he was. But Daniel trusted him, Luce trusted him, and there's no doubt in my mind that the others trusted him. They've been fighting side by side for God knows how long. Sam told me once that, because the other trusted him, then he trusts him, but I no longer believed that.

"I think we should be going now. I'm tired and my leg needs to be looked at."

"I could carry you all the way there," he suggested, with a smirk.

I turned around and rolled my eyes, "No thank you." For the rest of the way, we walked in silence.

Cam stopped in front of a small house at the end of the village that looked exactly like the one back in Italy, though more in the English fashion. It was a typical half-timbered Tudor house. The house had a thatched roof made of thick straw piled high, but there was no roof underneath. The house itself was the colour of white with brown wood. There were windows made of class, but it was mucky. The Angels who lived here wanted to play it safe, and tried to look rich, but not poor either; just average for the normal family. The door was quite large and curved at the top with a brass knob. There were only two stories of the house; I wondered what the other floor was for. Cam told me the extra floor was for visitors, the Angels liked to have friends in the village so they would invite them over to look normal.

Cam knocked on the door, and an unfamiliar face peered around from the curtain in the window. She had striking, bleach blonde hair and dark eyes. A few seconds later she opened the door and threw herself into Cam's arms and pecked his cheek.

"Cam, it's been so long!" she cried, clutching onto his neck. Cam returned the hug, then dropped her and turned out to introduce me.

"Molly, this is Christina. Christina, this is Molly." She looked at me, but I didn't get the sense that she was the friendly type. She obviously liked Cam; then again they've known each other for a long time. Maybe she just didn't like strangers.

"Hi," she said, it was less friendly than her greeting for Cam. I nodded and she gestured for us to come inside.

Two people were sat in a sitting area next to the fire. A man with dark hair pulled back and tied with a piece of black ribbon; his ends were like dreadlocks. He had dark skin and matching eyes. He was reading a book in Latin that looked centuries old. His name was Roland. I was introduced to Gabbe, a blonde, bubbly girl with full red lips. She was friendly, _at least someone here was,_ I thought.

They took us down to the compound below; the stairs hidden behind a closet door. This compound looked the same as the one in Italy, but felt more homely. The stone walls were still cream, and there were books shelves all around. This place was more personalised. There were paintings around with all the Angels, capturing moments. Apparently, Roland liked to paint; there was one of Arianne and Lucinda sitting on a field picking daisies; another one was of Daniel and Roland having an arm wrestle on the table and Daniel looked like he was winning; there was one of Gabbe and Molly together sitting by the fire, Molly was asleep and Gabbe was reading. In the corner of the room there was a small table next to the fire and two chairs. The table held loads of books and even a few arrows from a cross bow. There wasn't much that was different to the Italian compound, but there was more of a homely atmosphere. Maybe because it helped me think I was back in Italy.

Maggie took me and tended to my leg. She stitched it with needle and thread which hurt like hell. She then bandaged it and gave me some medicine for the pain. She gave met two crutches so that I could put the end under my armpit and walk without using my injured leg. I took some of the medicine, which was liquid, and I swallowed. It tasted like bile. I took a sip of English wine to remove the bile taste.

When I came back, Gabbe showed us around, which was basically the same as before; a weapons room, dining room, kitchen and sitting room. She showed us to our bedrooms. Luckily there was room for all of us. Gabbe, Molly and Roland already occupied three of the rooms, but there were six rooms left and we only needed four. The parlour maids and cook who were with the others would be sleeping in the guest rooms with the British parlour maids. Turned out the British compound had a cook named John, he was a scrawny young man with ginger hair and green eyes. There were also the parlour maids; Elizabeth; and Maggie. Elizabeth had long blonde hair and dark blue eyes, like mine. Maggie was small but old; she had white hair and brown eyes. All the cooks and the maids would stay in the guest rooms; there were no servants' quarters.

Gabbe led me to the room where I would be staying; hopefully Sam would be too if he was there. The room was bare saved for a king sized bed, chest of drawers, bed side tables, a vanity table, a wardrobe and a full length mirror in the corner; all white wood. There was a small fireplace in the middle of the wall on the far side and a white chair sat beside it.

"We'll be having supper in a few, if you'd like to join us," said Gabbe, with a warm smile. She knew what I'd been through. Cam informed her when my wound was getting attended to.

"No, thank you," I said, "I think I'm just going to get some sleep."

She nodded and left me in the room. I was still wearing the clothes from before. I unbuttoned the waist coat and flew it on the chair next to the fireplace along with my white shirt and overcoat. Next came my trousers; I sat on the bed and carefully took them over my wounded leg. Wincing as I did so, I pulled them off and threw them on the chair. My boots were already off when Maggie stitched me up. I stood there in my undergarments for a moment, just staring at the fire.

I was worried about Sam. He hadn't come back yet, and I was beginning to wonder if he'll ever make it. _Stop thinking like that. Of course he's going to make it, he's Sam. _I shook the thought away and headed over to the chest of drawers. I pulled out a white, knee length night gown with lacing and frills. Replacing my undergarments, I pulled the over my head and went to the vanity table to brush my hair. Once brushed, I went to the bed, threw back the covers and let the comfort of the bed lead me into a deep sleep.

**o.O.o**

**Sam**

Before we left, Maria was throwing up; she had a nervous stomach when it came to flying with the angels, and she wasn't okay with blood, especially when she saw Christina's wound. It took her a moment to put aside her nervous disposition so we could take off.

When we were ready we left the stables only to hear the cry of men on horses. Raphael's guards were coming in fast. We needed to leave right away. We all took our partners in our arms and took off, but like before they were shooting arrows at us. We tried to dodge them, but unfortunately, one of the arrows sliced across the flesh of Luce's arm. We weren't high off the ground, but the pain made Luce drop Carletta who was being swarmed with guard's, attempting to carry her away but she was having none of it. She was kicking and lashing out, trying to run away, but the guards had a firm grip on her.

She was a good maid, as the others said, but we couldn't go back for her. It was just too risky.

We arrived at the compound in England, North Yorkshire and they let us in immediately once they got a good look at Luce. She was healing, but it was Daniel that looked the most frightened. She was his mate after all, and what ever happened to her he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

Arianne introduced me to everyone before helping Lucinda. I gave a quick wave and wondered where Christina was. I needed to see her.

"Luce, you're going to be fine," said Daniel, his voice full of concern.

"I know Daniel; I'm only hurt because of the fact that I dropped Carletta. She could have been killed for all we know," she replied, starting to cry.

"That wasn't your fault Luce," Arianne reassured, "You couldn't help it, and Carletta is a big girl and she's been trained. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Let me 'av a look at ya," said Maggie, the old woman with a strong Yorkshire accent. She took care of the wound on Luce's arm, but she didn't have to stitch it. She just put a bandage around it and it would heal on its own.

The girl with the blonde hair and full lips took me to the side, "Sam, if you want I can take you to Christina. She said she was going to just get some sleep," she said. I nodded and she led me down to the compound and through a series of hallways.

We stopped outside of a white, wooden door, Gabbe said, "There you go," and left. I looked at the door, _why was I being nervous. She's probably asleep._

I inched the door open slightly and peered through the gap. I was right, she was sleeping. I opened the door fully and walked to the bed. She was under the covers wearing a white night gown. She looked so peaceful, and the bruise on her forehead was fading. She didn't look like she was in a battle two days before. Her hair was laid around her shoulders and rested over the covers and her eyes were resting shut. Her mouth was parted slightly, and her left hand was up on the pillows. Her right hand was strewn across her stomach.

I didn't want to wake her, so I quickly changed out of my clothes and just went to sleep in my undergarments. She stirred when she felt my weight in the bed and her eyes began to flutter open. I rested my head on my hand and watched her wake up to my face in hers. She gasped when she saw me, and her mouth began to change into a wide smile.

"Sam!" she cried, throwing herself into my arms. I caught her and started laughing. She was lying on top of me at that point and her head was buried in the crook of my neck. Her hair was lying across under my chin and I leaned in and smelt her essence. She smelt like lavender and nightfall, but she also smelt of blood. "I'm so happy to see you," she continued, "Was the journey okay?"

I informed her on what happened to Carletta and how there was no way of helping her.

"Oh my," she said. "I hope she's okay."

"Me too, but she'll be okay. She's had training." I reassured her with a smile. She smiled back and hugged me tighter.

"I've missed you," she whispered, kissing my neck.

"I've missed you, too," I replied. I kissed her fully on the mouth and drew her closer. I wanted this moment to last forever. And someday it will. We were to spend a few years there, training her and waiting for her to ascend. But right then, I just wanted to show her how much I missed her.

Her hands were trailing all over my torso and mine were trailing along her back. Her night gown was rolled up around her from when she moved on top of me. In one quick movement, I pulled her down so I was on top. I was lying in between her legs and kissing her neck. She let out a moan and she almost clawed my back. I didn't care, it was good pain.

My hands were gliding up her legs, thinking if this was the right move. Daring to go higher, I pushed her gown up further ever so slightly. She didn't stop me. Instead she clutched my head and roughly kissed my mouth. I pushed her gown higher up.

"Are you sure?"I asked her through kisses. Her whole torso was exposed to me.

She lifted the gown above her head and threw it roughly on the floor. She was just lying underneath me with nothing, her whole body exposed. Her bare chest pressed against mine. "Yes," she whispered, hoarsely. I drew her closer and she gasped.

* * *

**So...erm...yeah! That was the chapter :$ Don't worry, by the way, I felt just as awkward writing that last part as you did reading it, but all in all - I hoped you liked the whole chapter! Thinking about doing the next chapter about Carletta and what's happening to her! Should be exciting! Please, leave me a review and tell me any comments, complaints, ideas, thoughts, etc!  
-Caz :D **


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter, sorry that it's shorter than the others! The next one will be longer, and it will also contain a surprise ;) Anyway, as you read this, leave a comment to tell me if it's too gory and I should change the rating :) Enjoy! WARNING: QUITE GORY.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Carletta**

After I fell to the ground, the guards took me. They put a cloth over my mouth and gagged me. They bound my hands and feet and they took me to the prison. Moments later I was dragged in front of Raphael, my dress slightly torn, and was forced to my knees.

"Where have they gone?" he had asked, simply. My breathing had become heavier and I was scared out my wits.

I was completely faithful to the Angels, for they had helped me. They had saved me from my past and gave me a new life. They had shown me a world

that I could not possibly imagine.

"I don't know," I had replied. He lifted his hand and had struck me across my cheek.

He leaned into me. "WHERE IS SHE?!" he had spat. I didn't answer, but I was ashamed of my quivering lip. "Take her upstairs and throw her in one of the cells. She is not to have any food, just give her water. Let's see what starvation can get out of her." He eyed me and filled me with terror as I was dragged from the room and thrown into one of the cells.

That cell was my home for the next year and a half. The other Angels probably thought I was dead. I wish I was. Over the period of months the guards had beaten me merciless, trying to get information out of me.

They would occasionally feed me scraps and cups of water, but as the months went by I could see the outline of my bones. I could see my ribcage and feel the bumps in my spine. My eyes blackened with bags and my hair became greasy and matted. My fingernails turned black; I tried to dig myself out of the place, but it didn't work. They wouldn't give me a spoon or a fork to eat with for that reason.

One day, Raphael came to my cell and ordered me to stand up. As I slowly rose to my feet – the dress nearly hanging from my skinny limbs from the sudden weight loss – I staggered over to him.

"New pieces of equipment have just arrived for you," he said, giving me a mischievous half smile.

I didn't say anything, he just nodded to the guards for them to open the door and drag me down the corridor to these pieces of 'equipment'. My feet weren't strong enough to hold me, so my bare feet were dragged along the stone floor.

We arrived in a room, full of weapons. Weapons unlike the ones in the compound that were used for good. No, these weapons were used for extreme means of torture.

I gulped down my fear, whilst they dragged my limp body to a small block of wood in the middle of the room. The guards who were holding me ripped the top of my dress, exposing my back. They pushed me to my knees and strapped my hands on the other side of the block, so I was leaning over it.

The guards got ready and grabbed different items of equipment. One was a long leather whip, and he was coiling it around his hand. Another guard took, what looked like a stick with three leathers tassels with brass metal on the end. They looked like something that would likely stick into my body. Another man had a pair of pliers. _Oh, God. Just kill me now. I can't take anymore of this torture. _

"I'm going to ask you, once again," said Raphael, circling around me, "Where is my daughter?"

"I will never tell you," I said, my voice wavering. He nodded at the first guard with the whip. With one flick of his wrist, he struck me on my back and I cried out in pain.

"I'm going to ask you again: Where is my _daughter!?_" he cried. I didn't answer. Only the sound of whimper escaped my lips. The other guard, holding the stick with brass on the end, came to my side and lashed out his weapon. The brass ends stuck into my side, and as he pulled back, flesh and blood followed. I screamed. Tears were falling like waterfalls, but I held in there.

"Is that all you've got!" I yelled. I felt as if I could take this, nothing would make me talk.

_Guess again. _At their leaders command all three guards came at me with their weapons. The guard with the pliers started removing the nails from my fingers. It wasn't as painful as the other two, but when you put them all together. The pain was unbearable. The man with the brass ends was removing my flesh bit by bit, whilst the man with the whip was lashing me in all the places; the back of my leg, my cheek, my arm, on the places that had no flesh. Once the man with the pliers was finished with my finger nails he moved to work on my skin; nipping it in between the metal and ripping the flesh from my body. Blood was seeping from my body like squeezing a wet cloth and watching the water come out. No words or sound escaped my mouth. These people stole my breath, nothing was left in me.

My body was shaking. I was sitting in a pile of my own blood.

"That's enough," Raphael roared. At his command they stopped and put their weapons down on the table. "Now tell me, where are they."

A mumble. A single mumble was all that came out of me.

"I'm sorry, I can't quite hear you," he whispered into my ear."

"They've...gone to...England," I whimpered.

"Where in England?" he asked.

"I don't...know...I swear I don't know!"

He backed away, and said something to his guards that I could only make out was, "Have her cleaned and give her fresh clothes. Tomorrow we sail for England, and she's coming with us."

* * *

**So yeah, that was the chapter - please leave a comment, or a review and tell me what you think! Also any comments on the gore and the rating! Cheers!  
-Caz :D **


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the next chapter and yeah, there's also a surprise, read it and find out!  
Also, there was a Guest who reviewed and requested the next paragraph on his/her birthday - because you don't have an account I wasn't able to message you back and I don't know where about's in the world you are. So hopefully, with the time difference, you receive this on your birthday :) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  
Oh, and, I've gone past my 15 Chapters goal, so lets set a new goal - I'm thinking something along the lines of 20! Enjoy :D **

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Christina**

**March 5****th**** 1504 ~ The day before my Ascension**

My hands were clutched tightly on the hand of the wooden sword, Sam in front of me with his. It had been nine months since our beautiful gift had arrived. He was held firmly in Arianne's arms, whilst she coaxed him to sleep. Dean was his name. We called him Dean after Sam's father. Since I was still human I was able to conceive him.

A year and a half had passed and I was preparing for my Ascension with some last minute training. I couldn't train much when I was pregnant; instead I studied the knowledge of the Throne, the Fall, our enemies and certain languages like Latin. As soon as Dean was born I went straight into training, but I tried to spend as much time with my son as possible, as did Sam. He slept in our room, in his own crib at the foot of our bed. He was a wonderful sleeper and had hair like his father; midnight black. He had the same shade of blue in his eyes as I did. I knew from that day on, when I gave birth to him, that he would be as strong as his father. When he was born he was human; the offspring of a human and an Angel starts human then becomes an Angel when he/she turns 18. His father and I would be there for him, both Angels, when he ascends.

Unfortunately, for Dean, he is a bastard; a child born outside of wedlock. But he carries the name of 'Everston' like his father. One day we'd be a family on our own.

As I stood there counter-attacking Sam, I couldn't help but notice how much my life had changed in the past year and a half. I have a wonderful boyfriend, loyal friends and a beautiful baby boy. I became a mother in that time and I would become an Angel when the next day comes.

Sam came at me with his wooden sword, I blocked him. He came at me to the other side and I swung and blocked him again. He spun around, swinging his sword with him aiming for my upper body, but I ducked out of the way, and crouched on the floor. I spun my leg out and knocked him off his feet. On his back he went on the training mat. I lifted his chin with the tip of my wooden sword and he looked up at me. At his beloved. He chuckled, as did I.

"Your mother seems to have beaten your father. Again," said Arianne, looking down at the small baby in her arms.

"I let you win that time, dear," said Sam, as I reached out my hand for him to take.

"Or maybe, you could just be slipping a little," I replied, lifting him up. In these past couple of months I've realised that my muscles had become more ripped and I had lost a lot of body fat. It was replaced with toned muscle. Obviously, I do not have muscles like Sam, Roland, Daniel or even Cam.

I went over to Arianne and took Dean out of her hands. She gave me a wounded look, but it quickly passed over when she saw the look in my eyes as I held my son.

He was sleeping. Sam came up behind me and put his hand around my waist and stroked his sons head with the other. He kissed me on the forehead and said, "He's getting bigger."

"He is," I agreed. "What time is it?"

"Just coming up to 5 o'clock, we should go down for dinner."

"I'll join you in a minute, I'm just going to go and feed him in our room."

"Hurry back," he replied, and gave me a quick kiss before I went to my room with Dean.

When I arrived, I rested Dean inside his crib so he could rest some more and I caught sight of me in the mirror.

I looked different now. I was a mother, and I could see the glow of being a mother. I know because I saw it in my mother. With that, it got me thinking of her; how she couldn't be here to share this moment with her one and only grandson. I didn't know if I'd be able to have more children, but from what I knew; Sam was different from the other Angels. He carried similar human qualities as well as angelic.

Dean started crying, wanting to be fed. I lifted him from his crib and unbuttoned the top of my dress so I could feed him. Once he was done, I held him over my shoulder and patted his back for him to burp. When he did, I settled him back in his crib to get some sleep.

I sat there, just looking at my son. How he looked so peaceful, yet he had no idea that we were at war. He had no idea that his childhood would be surrounded by a world not many other humans were able to live.

A knock came from the door. It was Cam.

"Can I come in?" he asked quietly, trying not to disturb Dean. Since the announcement of my pregnancy, Cam had backed off a little more. When I asked Luce about it, she told me that Cam was flirtatious, and liked mortal women. He wasn't able to have a mate, because he lost her. You can only have one.

I nodded and he came and sat beside me. "What's going to happen tomorrow?" I asked in a whisper.

"You'll Ascend, I thought you knew that," he replied with a quizzical look.

"I know that part, I mean during the Ascension. The part where I grow wings. What will happen to me?"

"I'm not sure. When one of us releases our wings after a long period of keeping them hidden, it's one of the greatest feelings in the world."

"But I'm not releasing them, I have to grow them. They aren't dormant inside of me." My voice came out as a quiver of worry.

"Well then, I guess I don't know," he replied, "maybe it's something you're going to have to speak to Sam about. He's the only one of us who's been through it."

"I've tried to avoid the conversation with him; I don't think it's a light topic for us," I said, with a sniffle.

"Talk to him tonight, before you sleep. It's the last minute preparation." He kissed me on the forehead and left the room, leaving me sat on the bed with a curious look.

I went down to dinner and I tried to put a smile on my face, acting as if I was excited to Ascend. The truth was; I was scared. _What if it hurts? What if I can't bare the pain? _All these thoughts were scrambling around in my head, causing a headache. I sat at the table and gave Sam a wide smile. He didn't believe it for one minute; he knows me all too well. He can sense when something is wrong. I gave up, and sent him a subtle hint that said, 'We'll talk about it later'.

When dinner was over, we all retired to our rooms. I took Dean into my arms and kissed him. I then changed his undergarments, whilst Sam decided to spark the conversation with my troubles he suspected at dinner.

He was changing in his night clothes (just some trousers) when he asked, in his calm soothing voice, "Is there something wrong, my dear?" He always used that voice to coax me into telling him what was wrong.

"Nothing, dear. I'm just being silly," I replied, but he could tell I was upset by how rough I was changing Dean.

"Dear, stop," he approached me and turned me around. He looked me in the eye and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. "You know I can always tell when something's wrong."

I knew I couldn't get away from this, I had to tell him. The voice was easing it out of me. "I'm scared about tomorrow." I started whimpering when I said 'tomorrow'. Sam pulled me close and embraced me whilst I silently cried into his chest. "It's going to hurt, isn't it?" I cried. He didn't answer, which made me cry more.

"I don't know if any of my words can help you with this, and I know you're not going to like what I'm about to say." He pushed me from him and held me at my shoulders; he saw a tear fall down my cheek and quickly wiped it away. "Yes, it's going to hurt. Think of growing pains, but 10 times worse; you're growing wings out of your shoulder blades at a rapid speed. I'm not going to be able to help you in the process, but I know in my gut that you will survive because you are strong. You are the strongest person I know and when you do Ascend, you will have my energy to recover. You are Christina, and you have gone through child birth. I'm sure you'll be okay with the Ascension." He gave me a warm smile that I returned. "Now don't worry about it, I'll be right by your side. But I won't be able to do anything about the pain."

"Okay, thank you." He tilted my head and kissed me on the forehead.

"How about you get ready for bed and I'll change Dean and put him down to rest." I nodded, and appreciated the break.

Sam took care of Dean, changing his undergarments and holding him in his arms whilst he rocked him to sleep. I changed into my nightgown, and at all times I could feel Sam's eyes watching me. I turned as soon as I put the gown on.

"You liked what you saw?" I asked, giving him a flirtatious smile. He put Dean down in his crib and kissed him on his forehead before walking up to me and taking me into his arms.

"Indeed I did, my dear." He laid me gently down on the bed and crawled on top of me. "You're beautiful, do you know that?"

I smiled at him and kissed his nose. "I like seeing you with Dean. It makes me feel like we're a proper family."

"Aren't we a proper family?" he asked, eyebrows lifted. I gulped, _I shouldn't have said that._

"Sam, your son is a bastard child and I am now being called a 'whore' for having a child out of wedlock. Yes, he may carry the name 'Everston' but I do not." I just let it out there. He knew this kind of thing had to come up.

"I want to wait till its right. I want to buy you a proper engagement ring. And I think we should wait till after all of this is over; your ascension; the feud with your father. Once all this is over, we can move away; travel the world together. We can watch our son grow up to become an Angel. We can teach him our ways."

"I know. I want the same, and you know I do. I'm just worried. What if we never catch my father? What happens if I don't kill him with a starshot? What happens if he kills one of us?" Then it suddenly dawned on me, and tears started to appear, "What if he takes our son?"

"Shh. He will never take Dean, not on my watch. I won't allow it. And as for killing him, you will. You've been trained to defend yourself, and the first thing you want to do is avenge your mother and all the innocent people he's hurt."

"I just don't want to see any more people fall." I was thinking about Carletta. I thought she died. She had given up her life for us. She was one of the innocent souls we couldn't save.

"Do not blame yourself for anything that man, that _Demon_, has done." He kissed me on my forehead and held me tightly at his side. I snuggled into him, burying my face in his bare chest. "It will all be over, sooner than you think. He doesn't know where we are anyway. The only way we'll ever defeat him is if we bring the fight to him."

I tried to let those words sink into my head but they just didn't. I couldn't help it, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of my skull, telling me that something back was about to happen.

Something was coming.

* * *

**Yeah, we all know that something bad's going to happen! But, as you know, they're totally oblivious to the fact that Raphael is on his way to England! Oh, and some of you may have noticed, but some might not have! Yes, I have used the names of the brothers in Supernatural! When I started the FanFic, Sam was the first name that popped into my head and I love the name Dean (calling my son that if I have one) so it's just a coincidence!  
I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review and tell me what you think. Also tell me some ideas, I'm more than happy to hear about them! I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow - maybe doing a small one of Raphael's POV on his way to England! Obviously, it takes months to get to places by ship in the 1500's so give Christina some time being and Angel and let's have Dean's 1st Birthday as well! That's in 3 months away, which is around about the right amount of time for Raphael to get there! Might have the fight on Dean's birthday! You never know! Leave a comment and tell me what you think!  
-Caz :D **


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the next chapter guys - another one will be posted soon after coz it's only 9:20pm sooo...yeah! Another chapter will be coming up soon, so enjoy this one. Just two more Italian words so here they are: ****_Signore - _****Sir...****_Merda - _****Shit. **

**Sorry for the swearing, first time I have done actually :) so this chapter is of Raphael's POV just as he leaves for England. Another conversation with Lucifer as well :) **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Raphael**

"Our ship is ready to sail, S_ignore_," said one of my mercenaries. We were ready to leave for England. My captive, Carletta was her name, was dressed appropriately in rags. Her skin was cleaned but the scars she wore were permanent. They were her fault really, she could have told us, but we had to go through extreme measures for her to tell. Three of my mercenaries were escorting her in chains below deck, towards the brig.

"Excellent, we'll set sail as soon as the tide's ready. How long will it take to sail there?" I asked him.

"About three months, _Signore_."

"Try and make it less," I demanded, "We need to be there as soon as possible."

"Why don't you just fly there, _Signore_. It would be quicker for you." I turned around and gave him a look, as if he was too stupid.

"If I go there then I am outnumbered and would have to wait for the rest of you to get there. Use your brain. The only reason why I keep you is because you're good with a sword," I replied, harshly.

"Yes, _Signore_." He bowed and went below deck.

I returned to my cabin, only to find Raphael sat at my table, with his feet up and playing with a serving knife.

"So, I believe you've found her," he said. He looked up at me with his eyebrows raised.

"She's in England. I was hoping you'd join us," I replied, taking an apple from the fruit bowl and biting into it; the juice rolling down my chin.

"Of course I'm coming with you. I wouldn't miss this for the world. She's the start of it all you know. We need more demons in this world, and most of them are on the other _bloody _side, fighting against us; their own kind! She needs to be their beacon of hope. And she's beautiful; many will change sides for her."

"Is that what you're relying on; my daughters beauty?" I asked, disbelieved.

"No, but it's one of the things. We can teach her to seduce Angels into changing; that's one way of winning them over. The other ways include inspirational speaking; promising them victory, a better life. We need to convince them that we are stronger and we will survive. We need to say something along the lines of 'The Angels are going to die out' or something like that," he said, also taking an apple and waving it around as he spoke. He took a bite. "They'll love it," he continued, his mouth full.

I looked at him, thinking about what he said. "First things first though. We need to get Christina to join our side."

"Well it's not my fault she saw you kill her mother. Should have been more careful," he replied, pouting.

"Oh, shut up. We can get her to our side, we just need something big."

"And what if that boy get's in the way?" he asked, talking about Sam.

"Oh, _merda_. I forgot about the boy. She's too involved with him, she won't leave him. Who are we kidding?" I sat down at the table next to Lucifer and I massaged the bridge of my nose.

Lucifer put his feet on the floor and leaned closer to me. "She will leave him. It's not like they're in love. It's not like they're mates." I gave him a look, and he knew what I was thinking. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

"You should have seen them together at the fight. I saw the spark in her eyes."

"How would you know that?" he asked me.

"Because it's the same spark I got when I was with Annetta." I looked down, frowning at the memory of her.

"You need to let her go. You had to do it, and you were fine about killing her when we planned it. You don't regret it do you?" He stared me down which made me nervous.

"Of course not!" I lied. Truth was I still loved my wife, and I do regret killing her. It was a great sacrifice, but sometimes I do wish it didn't have to happen.

"Good. I was beginning to wonder if you'd gone soft on me. You're a Demon now, so you have to start acting like one. That means: no regrets." He patted me on the shoulder and got up to leave.

"You do realise Christina is Ascending soon," I said, bringing the conversation back to my daughter. "She'll be more powerful than ever; especially if she's just ascended."

He had just opened the door, "Well it doesn't have to be that way. No matter how powerful or strong she is, her biggest weakness is the one we all share." He looked over at the box on the chest of drawers and I followed his gaze. "Like I said, 'it doesn't have to be that way'.

He left me pondering about my w—_late_ wife. I did miss her, and I still loved her. Now I had lost the two most important people in my life. I wished my daughter could see how much I hated myself for what I did. But she would never forgive me and become a Demon. How could she not see that being a Demon is better than being an Angel? Angels take the fun out of everything.

I shook the thought away. I needed to get to England and show my daughter what she had brought me to do over the past year. I wanted to show her what I did to her dear friend, and what will I will do to all her dear friends if she does not join me.

For comfort I walked over to the chest of drawers where, on top, lay a dark brown box. I opened it and grew a satisfied grin when I looked down at the deadly, bright white arrow.

_Just you wait 3 months, my precious._

_I'm coming for you._

* * *

**So yeah, I hope you guys liked that one. As I said, another one will coming up shortly before I go to bed. Which might be early, I don' know :/ Got up at 7:30am this morning, had to go to college for some Shakespeare...thing...don't ask :) Anyway, I came home early coz I wasn't feeling well, so I thought I'd put up a new chapter. But turns out I spent about 8 hours doing...sorry :(  
But if you forgive me, please leave a review and tell me what you think :) Also tell me any thought's on Lucifer, coz he's playing an enormous part in the sequel! Also any comments on Raphael, I'm trying to make him sound evil but with a soft side, like I mentioned some things with his wife and that. I want him to have a sad past :( so feel free to have some sympathy for him, but I forbid any sympathy for Lucifer, he's very important in the end.  
Also when the story ends, which will be in like around 5 chapters to come, there will be a one-shot: the scene leading up to the murder of Annetta through her eyes - should be fun to write!  
-Caz :D **


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is the next chapter - Christina's Ascension! Not sure if I like this one...so when you read it - please leave a comment and tell me what you think :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Christina**

**March 6****th**** – The day of my Ascension**

The day had finally come. Only minutes to go and I would change. I was shaking in my chair. We were all in the sitting room, some place where they thought I would be most comfortable. The fire was roaring and the grandfather clock in the corner was ticking loudly; the only noise in the room.

Sam was pacing nervously in the middle of the room; back and forth. Daniel and Luce were sat on one of the sofas across from me. Daniel's hands were placed firmly on his lap. Luce tried to ease his nervousness by placing her hand in his. Cam was stood by the fire with his hand propped on the mantelpiece and his other on his hip. He was staring into the fire; he was nervous but didn't want to show it, he wasn't that sort of person. Mario was seated on another sofa, also facing me, and was concentrating on twiddling his thumbs. Arianne was sat on the same sofa as Mario, cradling Dean. At her feet was the basket we carried Dean in. I was sat in the armchair, cautious of the eyes staring at me; waiting for me to start screaming.

Arianne was the first to break the ice, "What time in the day were you born, Christina?" she asked, leaning forward and rocking Dean at the same time.

"I don't actually know," I replied, "But I know it's somewhere in the afternoon."

"Well that's just great," muttered Cam from the fireplace. Sam heard him.

"What was that Cam?" he didn't answer Sam, "Are you going to stare into the fire all night?"

"Are you going to be pacing nervously all night?" he counter argued.

"I have a right to be nervous. Christina could Ascend any minute now."

The grandfather clock chimed, implying it had reached 7 o'clock in the afternoon. I had a feeling it would be sometime around now.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Cam replied, sarcastically, ignoring the clock.

"Of course I would, I've been waiting for 18 months."

"And now you can go on with your lives together like you've always wanted. What if she doesn't survive?" asked Cam. My head immediately shot up.

"Don't go there, Cam," warned Daniel, looking up from his hand and frowning at Cam.

"Oh? I think she has a right to know: not everyone person who Ascends to become an Angel survives. It's like a 60% chance she'll live." He was already turned around and thrusting his hand towards me. "What happens if she doesn't make it," he yelled.

"You seem awfully concerned about that," said Mario, he knew he shouldn't have said that. Cam's a Demon, he could have crushed him within seconds; he had nothing left to lose.

"Why wouldn't I be? She's one of us," he said quickly, trying to hide his true feelings.

"Yes, she's one of us. But we all know she'll survive because she's strong," said Arianne. I smiled at her, but she didn't see me as her head was turned towards Cam. "What makes you doubt her strength?"

"I'm just saying, she could be in the 40%," said Cam. Already Sam leaped over the sofa towards him and tackled him to the ground. Everybody got up by then, even me.

Sam looked at Cam straight in the eye, "Don't talk about her like that," he snarled. _This was a new Sam._ "She will survive. If you underestimate her strength then you do not know her at all."

"Oh, I know her. Before she met you, I knew her. She didn't know me as I kept my distance. But like you, I sensed her presence and knew what she would become. If you hadn't come into the picture I would have taken her for myself, trained her myself and helped her to Ascend!" screamed Cam. He kicked Sam off with his feet and he went flying into the wall, leaving a dent.

Cam got up in a flash and released his bright golden wings. I got a flash back of my father, looking angry as ever. I could never have been with Cam, for he reminded me too much of my father. I stayed back and let the boys handle this. Arianne clutched Dean in her hands for he had started crying from the noise. Daniel had already gotten up and put a hand on Cam's shoulder.

"That's enough Cam!" he yelled into his ear. Cam was breathing heavily as was Sam. Mario was holding him back by his arms. Mario knew that Sam was stronger but Sam would never challenge his friend; he would never hurt him.

Luce tried to calm Sam down by taking his head in her hands and forcing him to look at her. "Sam, calm down!" she screamed, "Dean's crying and there is too much drama here." She looked back towards Cam, "We all need to _stay calm_."

"Draw back your wings, Cam," said Daniel, calmly.

"No!" he yelled back. Arianne had already placed Dean in the basket and had walked over to control Cam.

"He said, 'Draw back your wings'," she said, more firmly. She was stood in front of Cam, blocking his line of vision to Sam. She looked at him fiercely; I had never seen this side of Arianne before.

The yelling began when Cam started to struggle under Daniels grip. Arianne had him by the scruff of his hair and tried to pin him to the floor, but Cam was having none of it. Sam was cursing at Cam in Italian, no one was that good at Italian, but I knew exactly what he was saying. I had never heard Sam used those words before. Everyone was screaming at each other; some were trying to calm others down; some tried to rip another's head off.

I didn't want me or my son to hear any more of this. I shook my head from the argument as it kept ringing in my ears. I started to walk towards Dean's basket but stopped half way. I could feel something inside of; somewhere around my spine. It was growing up my back reaching to my shoulders. _My shoulders! Oh God, it's coming. It's finally coming. _I wasn't sure what I should do. I clutched my stomach and fell to my knees.

"Sam," I whispered, already I started to shake. I looked down at my hands; they were shaking hard. My eyes grew wider and I was forced to lean on my elbows. "Sam!" I said louder. He couldn't hear me; he was still yelling. My son was still screaming for attention and comfort. It hurt me that I couldn't give it to him.

It felt as if the bones in my upper body were moving to coincide with the Angel winds. My shoulder dislocated itself and it knocked the breath out of me. It popped back in and I let go of the air I was holding in. My shoulder blades began moving, it was like this wave of pain was sending ripples throughout my body. Suddenly, the skin on my back began to burn away, making room for the slits in my skin.

I was lying on my back and then I arched it in pain. I finally screamed.

**o.O.o**

**Sam**

Christina screamed and she was lying on the floor. I hadn't noticed, I was too caught up in defending her that I wasn't there helping her. I rushed to her side and held her hand. _Bad idea!_ Because of the pain, her grip was excruciatingly painful and she broke my middle finger. I yelled, but tried to hold it back.

"Arianne, take Dean out of here, he shouldn't see his mother like this. Give him to Maggie and tell her to look after him," I ordered her. She obeyed and took Dean, in his basket, to Maggie. I looked back at Christina and tears were falling down her temples. Lucinda had come to her other side.

"We need to get her on her front so that the wings can spread," she said to me.

"No! It hurts too much!" Christina cried. I couldn't concentrate. I could literally feel a slight inch of her pain. I always knew when she was in agony.

I moved her onto her front, but she was fighting. Daniel had to hold her by the ankles and I had to keep hold of her hands. The others at her side had backed away, except Luce. She ripped the back of Christina's loose dress so she could expose her back; there were no slits at the top of her dress.

The horror I saw on her back. Her bones looked as if they were moving underneath her skin and the memories of my Ascension had come back. I was sick, and in agony. What was even worse was the fact that I was on my own the whole time. Where her shoulder blades were there were two thick slits in her skin, but no blood came out. She struggled against our grip and continued to scream. The screams got louder when white feathers appeared out of those slits. Daniel and I backed away slightly as did the others. Arianne returned with hot water and towels; as if Christina was giving birth again. None of them knew what they were really doing; they had never seen this kind of thing before.

Arianne returned just in time too. She placed the hot water and blankets down on the coffee table, just as Christina's wings finally came out.

Her wings grew wide and fluttered slightly as Christina was relieved from her pain. I felt it; I would rather bang my head against a brick wall than have her go through that again. Christina's forehead was shiny from sweat and her eyes began to open. Her wings were still spread from her back. She looked behind to see and her eyes widened. Her wings reached up so she could touch them, and she laughed. She looked back up at me with wide eyes and reached for my face. I hadn't realised but I was crying. She wiped a tear that had escaped my eye and was rolling down my cheek. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. Not the pain, but the look on her face when she looked at her wings. The last time I had cried was when Dean was born; when I held him in my arms.

She tried to get up but then realised that her back was exposed, and if she stood her whole top would come off. I tugged my shirt off and gave it for her to wear. Everyone else turned around while she lifted herself into a sitting position and put the shirt on. I helped her get her wings through the slits at the back. I helped her to her feet and looked down at the beauty before me. She was radiant, stunning, and unreal; take your pick. And she was mine.

"So what does this me—," she began to say, but I interrupted her when I planted a firm kiss on her lips. I couldn't help but release my wings too. We fluttered into the air, wings caressing around us both as we circled into the air of the big sitting room. Everyone was looking up at us but I didn't care. _Let them, _I thought. Her hands were moving up and down my torso and mine were caressing her back and the base of her wings. I was feeling newborn feathers between my fingers. She felt like the fur of a puppy.

We settled on the ground and I broke the kiss. "It means we're now one."

* * *

**Well I think you guys should be happy, it spent me like 4 hours to do this chapter, I just wanted to get it right! And also, 2 chapters in one day - aren't you guys lucky again! I'm to good to you ;) So anyway, leave a review and tell me what you think! If you leave a comment I will definitely message back and will love you forever!  
-Caz :D **


	19. Chapter 19

**So here's the next chapter, and I hope you guys like it! The next one will be longer, I promise ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Raphael**

**June 28****th**** 1504**

For three months we were at sea, and I counted the days till we arrived. I was standing on the top deck, staring out towards the shore. My second in command, Salvatore, was at the helm steering the boat. It was dark out, and along the top of the ocean sat a layer of fog. We were heading towards the docks of Redcar so we would be walking to the village my daughter was in. I had spies all around the country. I flew to my spies in North Yorkshire and they told that she was spotted somewhere in Middlesbrough, but they didn't know which village.

"_Signore_, we're about to drop anchor at the docks. Would you like us to bring the prisoner out now," asked one of my mercenaries. They all looked the same to me; I didn't care much for them. I had to buy them because most of my guards were killed the night of the fight.

"Her body is too clean," I said, "Beat her. Make her bloody and then we can show her to her friends." A smirk grew on my face.

"Yes, _Signore_."

He left me to go down to the brig. I was still staring out into the ocean. A moment later I heard screaming from down below. The other mercenaries looked around but didn't question my authority. It felt good to have so much power. The screams continued until I was satisfied. The guards brought her out and I could see her shaking. I got a good look at her; Carletta's dress was torn and her shoulder was exposed, releasing more bruises; she was covered in blood and a black eye started to appear; there was blood and dirt in her hair from the three months travel; she was barefoot and her toenails were black. She was perfect for display.

We dropped anchor and arrived at the dock of Redcar. The village, in Middlesbrough was situated North West from where we were. There were a few villages there, so it looked like we were going to have to search them all. The prisoner was handcuffed and a mercenary dragged her by chains all the way from the docks. I could see this was going to be a promising journey.

**o.O.o**

**Christina**

"Happy birthday, little guy," cooed Arianne. It was Dean's birthday; June 28th. Everyone was trying to make the day special for him; buying him presents, cooking a marvellous dinner, and sewing him new clothes. Sam and I thought it would be okay if we took him for a walk later; he was trying to learn and was already saying words like 'Momma' and 'Dadda'. He was adorable.

Roland, Molly and Gabbe had gotten us a few baby books for us to read to him. The parlour maids; Elizabeth and Maggie had gone into the market along with Maria to buy something for Dean. Luce had knitted a small overcoat for him. Dean was getting bigger now, so he would need a lot of new things. Cam and Daniel paid for us all to have our first family portrait painted; Me, Sam and little Dean. The cooks, John and Rita, worked on cooking a wonderful dinner for us all. Arianne had done wonders and bought Dean a brand new crib and a cuddly bear from the market. The crib she made herself, which was extraordinary.

Sam and I didn't know what to get him at first. We had never been parents so we were new to the whole thing, and we had never gotten a baby anything. We decided we should go out flying with him. We thought we would go later, when it was nightfall so no one would see us. It was something special for him, his first flight with his parents. He may not remember it, but he would understand the feeling of flying from a young age.

"Yes, happy birthday, Dean," said Sam. I was holding Dean in my arms, and we were sat in the living space surrounded by gifts. I put Dean on the floor so he could look at them, and he tried out his new crib as well. He loved it, as did he love his new bear.

"Thank you all for the thoughtful gifts, Dean seems to love them very much. And I can't wait for this dinner we're going to have later on, Rita," I looked to Rita and John, "John, knowing you two it will be amazing."

"Thank you Christina, only the best for all of you in honour of little Dean," replied John.

Everything seemed to be going so well, we were all having a wonderful time. Sam was sat next to me with his arm wrapped around me and I snuggled into his chest. Now we were one, and I could feel everything he felt; joy.

"I can't believe it's been almost 2 years," I said to Sam, looking into his brown eyes.

"Same," he replied. He looked down at me in adoration and cupped my face, "and it's been the happiest 2 years of my life." He lowered his face and kissed me. When we parted Arianne was staring at us, looking as if she was about to cry.

"You guys are so cute together!" she cried.

Everything was going perfect. What could possibly go wrong?

**o.O.o**

**Raphael**

"_Signore!_ We've searched all the buildings. She's nowhere to be seen," said Salvatore. I was stood at the end of a burning street. I could hear screams and babies crying all around me. I could smell the stench of rotting flesh and ash. There had been a fight here, where the fathers, sons, brothers and uncles tried to protect their village. But they were nothing against my trained mercenaries. My guards were like brick walls; nothing could get past them.

Salvatore stood next to me, blood trickling down his face from the cut on his eyebrow. He acted as if it didn't hurt.

"Assemble the men and let's leave this retched place. Onto the next village." We were in a village called Acklam. It was the 5th place we had been to. We already left our mark in Grove Hill, Stainton, Park End and Marton. Our next stop was Thornton.

I turned my back on the hell hole, and watched the prisoner who was stood near me. We forced her to watch as my men terrorised the villages.

"You'll never find her. She's too smart and she has a lot of Angels behind that will never let you get to her," Carletta said, looking drowsy. Probably tired from walking.

I walked up to her, lifted my hand and struck her across the face. "Oh," I said, "I will find her. And when I do, I'll show you to her. I'll show her what she did to you. She could have gone back for you, but she didn't," I spat.

"She couldn't. I'm more than happy to sacrifice myself for her."

I laughed, "How old are you?" I asked her.

"22," she replied.

"So young, yet so willing to give up your short life for a stranger you know nothing about. Sad, isn't it? You'd think after all this time she would have come back for you. She probably thought you were dead."

She leaned forward and spat in my face. I staggered back and my face began to go red with anger. I nodded towards the guard holding her, and he kicked her in the back of the knee forcing her to the ground.

"You know, my dear, the first thing I'm going to do to you after we show you to my daughter, is slit your throat and bathe in your blood," I whispered, getting close to her face so she could see how serious I was.

I wasn't going to have some weak parlour maid look bigger than me. I couldn't wait to kill her, and soon I would be able to.

**o.O.o**

**Christina**

We were walking through the streets of Thornton. All of us; Daniel, Luce, Arianne, Cam, Mario, Roland, Molly, Gabbe, Maria, Elizabeth, Maggie, Sam, Dean and I. Rita and John were working on dinner back home. We were walking towards the park around the corner. We planned on sitting on the fields, watch the clouds and have a big family picnic.

It was around lunch time, and the sun was at its highest. I was holding Dean in my arms and Sam was holding me at the waist. He never seemed to let me go, but I didn't want him to. It felt like all he wanted to do was keep me safe. Daniel and Luce were holding hands and talking to each other. Whenever I looked at them I could see Sam and me; they were equally in love. Cam and Roland were in deep conversation about things I couldn't hear. Molly and Gabbe were talking as well, although Molly didn't seem to care for what Gabbe had to say. Elizabeth, Maggie and Maria were walking behind a little, holding the picnic basket and talking amongst themselves. Mario and Arianne were walking beside us. She asked to hold Dean for a while, and I said 'Yes'.

"I love holding him; he's like a cute puppy. Minus the fur, obviously," she laughed. I laughed with her.

Sam had removed his hand from my waste and grabbed my hand. Mother and Father.

We reached the park and found a spot on the field. Maria laid out a few blankets and Maggie helped Elizabeth unpack the food. We spent hours at our picnic. Because it was Dean's birthday, most of the attention was to him. He showed us how far he could walk and he played with some of the toys we got him in the market earlier before. He clapped and giggled as we sang some songs. We also tried to teach him some new words, but he kept on saying 'Mamma' or 'Dadda'. _He'll learn_, we thought.

It was getting late and the sun wanted to go hide. We packed up all of our stuff and decided to walk back.

We were round the corner from the main street when we heard people screaming. Sam immediately went to my side and held my hand. I looked around for my son and he was in Arianne's hands. She rushed over to me, to reassure me that he was safe.

We went around the corners and saw, what looked like, a warzone. There were houses on fire and people dying all around. We needed to get home immediately; we had no weapons.

Daniel was the first to speak, "Alright people, we need to fly back to the compound, grab some gear and help these people."

"We don't know what's causing this, it could be just a riot," said Gabbe, but we all knew she was wrong. Riots didn't cause that much destruction.

"Are you serious, Gabbe? Clearly this is an attack," Molly proclaimed.

"Whatever it is, we need to stop it. This is our home and they are our people. We need to help them before anyone gets injured. We'll fly back. Christina you take Dean. Cam you take Elizabeth. Sam you take Mario. Roland you take Maria and I'll take Maggie. Let's be there in two minutes."

Arianne handed me Dean. I didn't want this to be our first flight; I wanted it to be under better circumstances and not rushed. At once, all the Angels, Cam and Roland exposed their wings, took their partners and flew back to the compound. Dean started to cry in my arms as we began flying; scared he was going to fall. He clutched onto my dress with his firm baby grip and I held him tighter. He stopped crying after a minute, getting used to flying.

We dove when we saw the small Tudor house come into view, but it was surrounded by people wearing armour that looked strangely familiar. When we landed all the people looked at us and I realised they were guards. And they weren't in shock at what we were. At the front stood a man, with dark hair and the same colour eyes as me. He was strong and wearing dark, shiny armour. He was carrying a sword in his hands and when he looked at us, a wide smile grew on his face.

"It's taken me a long time to find you, Christina," a familiar voice said. "You won't believe how many villages I've had to slaughter."

I knew exactly who it was. The man who I hadn't seen for over a year and a half. The man who I was trying to get away from and hope would never find me.

Sam tried to stand in between us, but the man saw what I was clutching.

"And you've had a baby. My, my, isn't he a cute one. Why don't you bring the bastard over here and let him say hello to his grandfather?"

* * *

**Ooh, so it's the beginning of the battle...which by the way will go on for some time and then happy ending :) then a few oneshots and the beginning of the sequel :) Got some great ideas for you! Please review and tell me what you think! Also any ideas for the battle! I might not update for a day or two, coz I'm going to carefully plan the next few chapters! But tell me what you think will be a good idea! If you leave a review I will definitely read it and reply! Also, any question about things, feel free to ask!  
-Caz :D **


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is the next chapter, sorry for the wait but I wanted to get it right! Thanks to TheHerondaleGal for the awesome ideas and support for this chapter and the upcoming ones! So, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Christina**

_Why don't you bring the bastard over here and let him say hello to his grandfather?_

Those words were ringing in my head. He did not approve of my child but what did I care? _He is nothing to my son; I don't want him to have anything to do with Dean!_

"You are not coming anywhere near my son," I cried. I turned my body towards Sam, so that Dean was in the middle of us; Raphael wouldn't see him that way.

"He's got my eyes," said Raphael, trying to sound like he's part of the family.

"_My _eyes," I replied. He took a step forward and we moved back at the same time. He would not get that close to our child.

"He has my hair colour," he said.

"_My _hair colour," replied Sam with a growl.

"His eye lashes. I've seen those before, on your mother," muttered Raphael. I looked at him curiously. His face showed a sense of nostalgia and went soft. His mouth twitched at the corner in a half smile, but immediately shook the nostalgia away. "You're son is a bastard and you are whore. But put that aside you are still my daughter, and my offer is still on the table. Join me, and none of your friends will be harmed."

I didn't hesitate. There was no way in hell I was going to join him. "Never. Leave this place and take your men with you," I hissed.

"Oh no," he replied, "I have searched many villages to find you. I have not gone through all this trouble and death just to be rejected." He took more steps, but there was no more space behind us. Raphael was inches away.

I immediately passed Dean to Arianne, "Take him inside, give him to Maggie," I whispered to her. She obeyed right away.

"What? Can I not get a good look at him," Raphael asked, trying to look offended.

"You've seen enough," growled Sam. He was as tall as my father, but he had a young body. My father looked to be in his late 20's and Sam had the body of a healthy 18 year old; firmer muscles and no greyness. You could definitely see gray hairs coming through my father's dark ones.

"My, haven't you grown a pair," he replied, staring down Sam, "You know, there are plenty of men here who want to stick your head on a spike for capturing the daughter of a Lord." He smirked. I could see from the corner of my eye that Sam gulped. "That's what I thought."

**o.O.o**

**Arianne**

I rushed indoors with the parlour maids, Cam, Molly, Gabbe and Dean. Without wasting anytime I gave Dean to Maggie and told her not to let him out of her sight, and if any of the mercenaries come clambering in then she knows where to go; through the secret passage way behind the bookcase in the main hall.

"What if that were to happen, Ma'am?" she asked me, holding the fragile child.

We didn't have time for any of our fighting gear; Cam and I just grabbed our specialty weapons and everyone else's. "Then you take Dean and you run," I told her, "You take him and you run and you don't look back." She nodded and turned to help the other parlour maids.

"Cam, we need to get out there and help the others. Take your bow and fly overhead out back so they won't see you. We'll give the weapons to the others." Luce's sword; Daniel's long sword; Sam's axe; Christina's dagger; my Gauntlet; Molly's crossbow; Gabbe's throwing knives; Roland's spear; and a long sword for Mario. We all were different. "Molly, Gabbe, when we get outside give the weapons you're holding to the others and head to the roof. Use your weapons there and you'll cover more ground.

We were about to leave when I passed a white, wooden box with a black padlock. I knew where the key was; it was around my neck. An old friend of mine gave me the box as a gift and I used it to keep the deadliest weapon known to Angels and Demons inside. I thought it was about time we used it.

I unlocked the box and carefully opened it. When I reached and drew out the white arrow, Gabbe and Molly flinched.

"Don't worry," I said, "This isn't for us. I think it's time that bastard got what he deserved."

**o.O.o**

**Christina**

"You have no right to come here and kill innocent people," I cried, my voice wavering with fear and anger.

"True, but then again I don't care," Raphael shrugged. He turned around to his men and started with a battle cry, "Everyone! This _boy_ here," he pointed to Sam, "is the man who kidnapped my daughter, raped her and is now keeping her prisoner." I could feel Sam shift beside me, ready to dive at my father. "Kill him and bring me his head." Soon after he finished, all the guards started circling around us, just as three people flew the door to our house open and started handing out our weapons. It was Arianne, Gabbe and Molly. _Where's Cam? _

"What is this?" Raphael cried, he looked around us and saw that we were all armed. He knew what we did to his men in the prison before; he was running out of guards and mercenaries. His eyes grew wide when he knew he was in trouble. "Kill them all!" he cried, "And bring me my daughter and her bastard!"

All I could think was, _No! Not my son, _but I knew he was safe with Maggie.

The guards across from us cried out and ran towards us. But for some reason, the first line of them fell dead.

I looked down and they all had something stuck in them; either and arrow or a throwing knife. This action seemed to stop the other guards, making them look around in confusion. I looked behind me and above and I could see Gabbe on the roof with her throwing knives and Molly with her crossbow, Cam was in the air with his bow and arrow. I smiled, thinking we were going to win.

"Let's kill these bastards," I said, and I ran at high speed, followed by the others and began the attack. We spread out, trying to force them away from the house. _They were not getting me or my son. _

The first guard in front of me was the first one I was going to kill. He drew his sword and wanted to slash it in my face, but I didn't let him. I took a step back and he missed. As he was recovering, I pushed my dagger into his throat and watched as he gurgled with blood. I drew back and wipe the blood off my dagger with the side of my dress.

I looked around. I couldn't see my father anywhere. He was the one I wanted to kill. Just as I looked back, a mercenary was inches away from my face with his long sword. He nearly took my eye out hadn't I back away. He swished his sword out to the side, but it was too low for me too duck and to high for me to jump over. There wasn't enough room for me to back away.

Sam came in the way, and blocked the mercenary with his axe, knocking his weapon to the ground. Sam grabbed him by the shoulder and plunged his knife into his gut. I stood there panting. _This was why I love him; he's saved my life so many times. _He looked at me once he pulled his sword out of the lifeless body.

We stared at each other, wide eyed, and a smile grew on my face. "I owe you one," I breathed.

"I'll make sure to collect," he replied, with a wink. I giggled, then realised we were in the middle of a bloody war.

Guards came out from behind us and we both yelled to each other, "Look out!" We turned and stood back to back and fought off the two guards. The guard fighting me had a huge axe; bigger than Sam's. _Oh, crap,_ I thought. He pulled to the side where I was holding my weapon, wanting to disarm me. But because the weapon was so heavy it took him a long time to swing it, giving me the advantage. I kicked him with all my strength, and I was an Angel now so I had the same strength as ten men, and sent him flying backwards and dropping his weapon. I jumped forward into the air and planted my dagger into his chest.

I got up and looked around me. It was like the fight back at the prison 2 years before. Daniel and Luce were fighting side by side as usual; making sure the other was okay. Gabbe and Molly were on the roof together, throwing knives and shooting arrows. Sam was close behind me, never leaving me. Mario was like this killing machine; throwing his sword and lashing at men's necks. His face was covered with blood and sweat. _Thank God for Mario,_ I thought. Roland was with Arianne in front of the house, defending the doors so no one would get in. Arianne was punching them with her gauntlet, sending them hurtling away. Cam was up..._Hang on, where'd Cam go?_

Out of nowhere, a guard appeared out of the corner of my eye. He was holding a spear and wearing a look of fury. His hair was sweaty and he was covered in blood. He drew back his spear and, with all of his strength, threw it in my direction.

All of a sudden my life was flashing before my eyes; my mother's face when I was 5, a look of worry when I had hurt my knee; when I was 6 and I was afraid of the dark, so my father stayed with me the whole night, protecting me; when I was 8 and the boy down the road had sent me flowers; when I was 11 and Uncle Lucifer had took me horse riding; when I was 14 and I had my first kiss with a boy named Roberto, who later broke my heart; when I was 16 and seeing Sam's eyes for the first time and holding the dagger he had made; my mother's dying face when she was murdered; seeing my father's wings for the first time; my first kiss with Sam in his bedroom; taking my first flight with him and getting shot in the leg; spending that beautiful night with Sam that gave me a miracle; when I was 17 and holding my son for the first time after a day of labour; and the overwhelming pain of growing wings. All these moments were coming back to me, as if I was going to die.

I heard someone call my name, "Christina!" he shouted. I thought it was Sam but someone flung themselves in front of the spear. He had dark hair, emerald green eyes and golden wings. Cam.

The spear went through his shoulder and I saw it come out the other side, spraying my face with a little bit of blood. He fell to the floor, clutching his shoulder and yelling out with pain. The guard who threw the spear cried in frustration but was shot dead with an arrow sent from Molly.

I put my hands under Cam's arms and dragged him away from the battlefield and towards the house. I dragged him past a pile of bodies. Roland and Arianne saw me with him and covered us while I took him into the house.

As soon as the door was shut I pushed him up into a sitting position against the sofa. He was panting and looking paler than usual. I looked at his shoulder and the spear was still in it.

"Cam, I have to get the spear out so you can heal." He nodded. I ripped a large piece of cloth from my dress and rolled it into a ball. I put it into his mouth. "When I pull it out, bite down on the pain."

I didn't want to have to do it, but I needed to. I gripped the end that was into his shoulder so I could yank it out easily. Blood went onto my hand immediately and I started to pull. It was deep into his shoulder, and it sounded like it went through his bone. Cam's eyes were tightly shut and his teeth were deep into the cloth. He grunted as I pulled it out. At first it was hard, but when I got it out of the bone it came out more freely. I threw it across the room and took the piece of cloth from his mouth and put it straight on to his wound.

"When you have the energy to walk again, go and see to one of the parlour maids. This needs to be stitched up for it to heal, and I think it went through your bone too. It's going to take longer for it to heal. Promise me you won't go back out there, you're just going to get yourself hurt even more-." I stopped when he put his hand in mine. He opened his eyes for the first time and stared at me.

I saw something different in Cam. Longing? Sorrow? Love? I couldn't make it out. I couldn't see things like this with other people. "Thank you," he said through breaths.

"You're the one who saved my life, I should be the one thanking you," I replied, laughing.

"It was an honour. I would do it again." I could hear my heart beat ringing in my ear. After a moment, he cupped my face and leaned into me. I knew what he was going to do so I looked down. He didn't stop leaning, and he kissed me between my eyebrows. He kissed my head like Sam would kiss my lips. I knew that if Sam found out he kissed me somewhere else, he would kill Cam.

"Cam, you know I can't," I said, looking away and avoiding his gaze.

"I know. I just like to dream, that's all."

I looked up at him, and his eyes were glassy. He was crying. Watching someone who loves you cry because you don't love them back is one of the worst feelings. Having you think that it's your fault but you can't help it. Hoping that they would get over it so you could both move on, but you know you will always have that history.

"I'm sorry, Cam. But, why me?" I asked him. He knew what I was asking. _Why did he love me?_

"You caught my eye when I first saw you in Vienna. I was actually picking something up from book store when I saw you walking through the market. Your hair was blowing in the wind and your eyes were sparkling. I wanted to walk towards you, say hello and introduce myself but then I saw that you were talking to Sam. And he got that look in his eye. I had the same look once, with a girl I knew." He was looking down at his hands that were shaking, maybe from the pain or was he nervous about talking.

"What was her name?" I asked him.

He hesitated, but then turned his head towards me and said, "Lilith."

"Lilith? As in, Lilith: the first wife of Adam?" I asked.

He nodded again. A tear slid down his cheek before he continued, "She had red shimmering hair and golden skin. The last time I saw her was the day I changed sides. She was getting married that day, to me. Daniel came with the parchment that was our marriage license. I gave all of myself to her.

"The parchment wasn't right for her; it said we were to be married by the river but she wanted to be married in the temple. I couldn't; I was a fallen angel, so if I stepped inside any sanctuary of God then the whole thing would burst into flames. She thought I didn't love her if I didn't want to be married in the eyes of God.

"She said I was a bad man. Her grandmother never liked me and when she said horrible things about me, Lilith defended me.

"I can still hear her words ringing in my head. It was like a curse. I've never found any girl who could love me, and I think it's because of the words she said: 'I hope I live a thousand years and have a thousand daughters so there will always be a woman who can curse your name'.

"She broke my heart. I wanted, so badly, to take a starshot and end my eternal life. But Daniel wouldn't let me. Instead I flew west when Daniel flew east and I crossed over. When I lost her I was angry at the world and thought if I couldn't have her then I couldn't have happiness."

I listened intently, and realised I was crying. It was a heart breaking tale and I felt something for Cam. It was sympathy. I cared for Cam and I felt bad for him. I wrapped my arms around him and cried on his shoulder. "I'm sorry that had to happen to you Cam, but I promise to you, you will find someone." I gave him a deep kiss on the cheek. I lingered there for a moment, because he deserved that much, before standing up and leaving. There was a fight that needed to be won.

I stepped outside and wiped the tears from my eyes. I looked around and there seemed to be an endless line of bodies surrounding the group of people standing in the middle. Arianne, Gabbe, Molly, Luce, Mario, Daniel and Roland were held by guards; their weapons in front of their necks. All eyes were staring at me. I looked around to see if I could find Sam.

_Found him. _I gasped when I saw him, and my hands flew straight to my mouth. He was knelt on the floor like he was when I found him in the prison. His face was the same then; bloody; bruised; and dirty. His chest was heaving and his hands were tied behind his back. I looked above him and my father was stood behind. His face was also bloody and his dark armour was dented from the fight. Clearly nothing could have hurt him. His dark hair was dishevelled and his eyes were looking into mine wildly. With one hand he was holding Sam by the shoulder and with the other...I couldn't even think it. Poised at the back of Sam's neck was a white long object, held firmly into Raphael's hand; he looked as if he was ready to plunge it into Sam's spinal cord, sending him into nothingness.

The object made me quiver with fear; my beloved was about to die and there was nothing I could do. Sam looked at me, with calm eyes but I knew deep down that he was scared. I was too; we could both feel it in each other. The object could kill him and leave me with nothing but a hole in my heart.

My father was holding a starshot against Sam.

* * *

**So yeah that was the chapter - I hope you guys liked that! Also there are a few lines in there that aren't mine! The part about what Lilith said to Cam is straight from the book 'Passion' by Lauren Kate, so all that belongs to her! Also the idea about Cam and Lilith is from the same book, I just re-wrote it but the idea belongs to her as well!  
Anyway, leave a review; tell me what you like, what you don't like, any questions, complaints etc! Just review, it makes me happy...and every time you ignore a fairy dies :'(  
Lol, I'm kidding, but I do die a little inside! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that and I'm working on the next chapter soon - maybe later tonight or tomorrow! So if any of you get a chance to read this before I start the next chapter, leave a review with any ideas you want to share and I promise I will reply!  
-Caz :D **


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's the next chapter! With Sam's POV I had a little help from TheHerondalGal - she's been a great help with this story, so some of the words are hers and I added a few bits into it, so Sam's POV is from both me and her!  
So yeah, I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Sam**

**Before**

_Everything seemed to slow down. Killing guards one by one and watching their stiff bodies crash to the ground. I turned just as pain shot through my right leg; someone had kicked me there and I instantly fell to the ground. I was being dragged by my hair a few feet away from the house. My vision was blurred, but I could make out people's faces; Daniel being dragged by his feet with no weapon in his hand; Luce not coming up far behind him, getting her hands bound with rope and dragged up into a sitting position with Daniel. Roland, Mario and Arianne were already beaten bloody and kneeling in the middle of the courtyard with weapons to their necks. Gabbe and Molly had been lassoed in midair to the ground. _

_I couldn't find Christina or Cam, but I could feel that she was safe. She would have felt so otherwise. I tried to stand but my leg gave out immediately. Someone stood behind me and held me firmly by the shoulder. I tried to turn my head but he punched me in the jaw; spit and blood burst from my mouth._

_I stared up, terrified with what he was gripping in his hand. "Hello Sam. Are you ready to get what you deserve?"_

_I knew what he meant. Out of all the times in my life I enjoyed, I enjoyed the moments with Christina the most. They were all on playback; when I first saw her and I knew we were mates for life; feeling that twinkle in my eye and that flutter in my heart when every I saw or heard her; when I saw her, crying in the middle of the streets and I held her in my arms for the first time; our first kiss in Vienna; when we rode away together with Mario with our lives; when she found me at the compound in Rome, like our hearts drew us together; the field we sat on and watched the last look of sunset before the dark took over; when she saved me from the prison, took me home and tended to my wounds; our magical night together; holding our baby for the first time and seeing the same eyes as his mothers; when she ascended and I got the first look of her feathery wings, as beautiful as she was. _

_And now this moment was ruining my perfect playback. I had to stay strong for my Christina. And I had to stay strong for Dean. Maybe I wouldn't teach him how to wield and sword. Maybe I wouldn't find out what his specialty weapon is. Maybe I would never take him on his first flight. Maybe I wouldn't watch him grow to an Angel. But I would always have that first year. _

_I flinched as a starshot touched the back of my neck. "You won't kill me," I said, my voice wavering, "You know for a fact that she won't come with you if you kill me."_

_"That's true," Raphael shrugged, "I'll be using you as a wager then. Either she comes with me or I take your life. But we both know I'll have both ways; I will kill you, no matter what she chooses to do." He leaned in close to my ear and snarled, "And I will have fun doing it."_

_I stopped struggling when a figure appeared from the door of the house. My mate for life. The person who I fought for and would die for. The woman that taught me to fight to the fullest for the person you love. Her dress and hands were covered with blood and dirt. Her face held the look of disbelief and her eyes were wide. She gasped when she saw me, kneeling in front of her father with a starshot at my neck. _

_"NO!" she screamed, and she ran towards us. _

**o.O.o**

**Christina**

Another person who I cared about deeply was in the hands of my ruthless father. He looked at me with a cunning grin as I slowly walked into the middle of the courtyard. The guards around had formed a perfect circle, and I could see the terrified faces of the angels being held captive. I looked at Sam and I saw a trickle of sweat run down his face. He was panting heavily, and all I wanted to do was run to him, kneel beside him and hold his face in my hands. But I needed to be careful; one false move and he's done for. I couldn't let that happen, not while I was around.

"There you are, my pretty," shouted Raphael, his voice echoing through the courtyard. I stopped in the middle, just far enough from him.

"Please," I begged, "Let him go."

He laughed loudly, "Oh that's the last thing I want to do here." I could see Sam shift under Raphael's grip.

"Do you just think of new ways to screw up my life?!" I yelled at him, he flinched at my tone of voice; I'd never screamed at him like that. "How have you not come to realise that I don't want anything to do with you anymore. I've run away from you twice and have started a new life! Why do you keep coming back for me?!" I screamed. A tear slid down my cheek.

He lifted his head, as if my words didn't hurt him, "Because you're mine and no one else's. Especially not his," he shrugged Sam, gesturing to him.

"I am not yours. I am my own person, and I decide what I do with my life. I have given myself to Sam, and you know that. Otherwise you wouldn't be using him to threaten me."

"I will not stand here and let you throw your life away with these Angels. You will come with me and live out your eternal life with your true people. I can give you everything. I can give you all the things he can't," once again shrugging Sam. I could see that Sam was getting annoyed with that.

"You think that's going to make me come with you. Sam has given me everything I could have ever wanted. All you have given me is a reason to kill you," I snarled, looking angrier than I could possibly be. I saw the corner of Sam's mouth twitch into a smile. I think he was impressed by my threat. "If mother was here, if she saw you like this, what would she think?"

I could sense his grip had loosened on Sam's shoulder and his eyes widened, remembering his late wife. "I just want you to know," he said under his breath, "that I loved your mother." He said that last part more loudly, "She was my mate for life. But I had to sacrifice her. She didn't know what was coming, even though I had been acting different for days."

"She didn't know what you were?" I asked.

"No," he sighed, "She had no idea. I never told her in case she went running. I was scared of losing her, like you are with Sam; you too are scared of losing him and vice versa."

"So why are you doing this?" I cried, "I don't understand! You're going to make me lose Sam. Do you really want that for your daughter?!" Tears were streaming down my face now. But Raphael wasn't convinced; his face hardened.

"I'm doing this because I have to. He has corrupted you, and it is my duty as a father to stop that! You will come with me and we will live as a family of demons. You can even bring your son-"

"You are not touching him. You are nothing to him," I interrupted, shaking my head.

"Fine then. But it will be more painful for you to leave him," he muttered. I saw Sam's eyebrows narrow. "How about I make you a deal? I'll let Sam go free, only if you come with me."

"That's not fair!" I cried,

"FAIR!?" he yelled, "I'll tell you what's not fair, my dear. Having your own brother make you kill your mate, because it was the 'only way to do it'. Having to watch the life disappear from your mate's eyes and having that sense of passion being ripped from your heart. And you're standing here telling me what's not fair. I know everything there is about fairness. No one has been fair to me, so why should I be fair to anyone?"

I looked at Sam, who was wide eyed. I could feel his nerves. I could tell he didn't want to die but he didn't want me to go with my father either. I had no choice.

"If I go with you, no one gets hurt. Right?" I asked in a small voice.

"NO!" yelled Sam under Raphael's grip. He shoved Sam back down when he raised himself up, "Christina, no you can't do this! He's just going to kill me anyway."

"You have my word. Take him," he said to his men. He took the starshot away from him as Sam was lifted to his feet.

"Can I at least say goodbye to him. You owe me that much," I cried.

He hesitated, but waved his hand and said, "Very well, but make it quick."

I ran to Sam and embraced him while I cried into his shirt. "I'm sorry, Sam," I cried into his chest, "I have no choice."

"Christina look at me," he whispered, I looked up and his eyes were like glass as were mine and there were clean streaks down his cheek; he was crying. He couldn't hold me as his hands were still bound and he didn't care that there were guards right next to us. "I want you to know that I will find you again. I always will. We have forever now, and I will not rest until I find you again." His voice broke.

I took his face in my hands and gave him a rough kiss. It wasn't as passionate as I hoped it would be, because we were under pressure, but the feeling was still there. It was the last kiss I would ever have with Sam and I was determined to make it last. His tongue slid past my teeth and collided with mine. The kiss was fast, like he wanted all of me in just one moment. When he finally let go he breathed, "Don't go. I won't be able to live, please don't leave me." He said it in one mouthful, all of his thoughts spilled out into one.

"Take care of Dean for me," I whispered, before letting him go.

"NO! Christina, please!" he yelled as he was dragged to the other side of the courtyard. He was making so much noise; the guards holding him had to put a cloth in his mouth. He was struggling so much, twisting and turning out of their grip, they had to call for another guard to hold him still.

I walked carefully to my father where he was wearing a smug look on his face. His spread his arms wide and took me into an awkward embrace. I didn't return it; like I was going to hug my murderous father. He let me go and gestured towards his guards, "Would you like to see an old friend?" he asked. I had no idea who he was talking about, but when she came through I couldn't believe it.

Gasps echoed around the courtyard from the other Angels as Carletta staggered through the guards. She had been beaten senseless and her bottom lip was swollen and cut. She had been crying as her eyes were puffy and black from the beatings. She wore rags that were ripped all around. She looked like she had been raped, and knowing the guards she probably had been. She was covered in bruises, blood and cuts. I stifled a scream when her deep eyes stared back at mine.

"Carletta!" I whispered in disbelief.

"Yes," said my father, coming up beside me, "she's been very helpful these past two years in your whereabouts, though she wouldn't cooperate for most of it," he growled.

"Please, you have to let her go. You have no use for her now!" I pleaded, not taking my eyes away from Carletta for she was a sight.

"I guess you're right," he said, "Okay, kill her," he ordered his guards. Before I could scream, one of the men got their dagger and slit her throat. I watched as she gurgled and choked on her own blood, and her limp body fell to the floor with a _thud!_

I hadn't realised I was holding in my breath, when I finally released it, it was only to shout, "You monster!" to my father. He laughed.

"Oh, and you three," he gestured towards three of his men, ignoring me, "Go inside the home and search for the bastard. Bring him to me, alive." At his command, the three men jogged towards the house and kicked open the door. I could see Sam and the others struggle under the guards' arrest. I turned to Raphael but he couldn't see me.

My father was many things; a murderer, a monster, a master of manipulation. He was also quite oblivious to some things.

When he turned around, I lifted an object from my skirt and revealed it to the other Angels, and their faces lit up.

_Three people flew the door to our house open and started handing out our weapons. Arianne came to me and handed me my weapon, but pulled me close by my wrist and whispered in my ear, "Take this," she had said and handed me a starshot, "Use it when it's the right time."_

I lifted the starshot above my head with both hands, ready to bury it in Raphael's back. "_Signore!_"One of his guards yelled, but Raphael wasn't quick enough to stop me. He turned to look around, just as I plunged the starshot into his chest.

His eyes widened and he didn't blink. My eyes were full of anger. I let go of the starshot as he clutched the end, his own starshot fell to the floor with a _clatter_. He staggered back until he fell into the middle of the courtyard; all eyes on him. I walked towards him, fury in my eyes and I looked down on him.

"Now you see the fate you have brought upon yourself, _father._ This is what you have become: nothing but dust in the wind."

He faded away, and I was the last thing he saw.

* * *

**I hoped you guys enjoyed that! Please review and tell me what you think. Please review and tell me what you think, I deeply appreciate it! Also I will always message you back, find out where abouts in the world you are and send you cookies! Trust me, I'm British! LOL!  
But anyway, I'd love it if you could review I love getting them! Also if you like the story, follow it so you don't have to keep checking for updates! There will be more oneshots to this story, and a sequel, so follow me, and you'll get emails about them!  
-Caz :D **


	22. Chapter 22

**So here's the next chapter - aren't you guys lucky; a new chapter and a one-shot! (If you haven't had a chance to read it, go to my profile page and look at the bottom, it's called 'What The Hell Happened?'!  
So I hope you guys like this, and please review - it means a lot!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Christina**

All eyes were staring at me. My breathing became ragged as I was staring down at this pile of dust that was moving in the slight breeze. No one spoke as I looked around at the men in the courtyard. Their mouths were open and their eyes were wide. They couldn't believe that their leader was dead. My eyes caught Sam's; he was looking at me with adoration and sympathy. He knew it was hard for me to kill my father, but he was also glad that I did it. That feeling was shared with me and the other Angels.

"Your leader is dead!" I yelled, my voice echoing throughout the courtyard, "The battle is over! Go now and no more blood will be shed, or stay and fight to your death. Choose wisely, for if you stay we will have no mercy."

A moment passed and, slowly, the guards began to retreat in the direction they first came from. The guards holding the Angels slowly removed their weapons from their necks and began to join the other men. As they slowly departed, the dead bodies that were left were the only things in the courtyard. The bodies and us.

They gradually stood up straight, never taking their eyes off me. It was like a heart beat had past, and they began to jump in the air; laughing, embracing one another, Daniel and Luce were kissing; thankful that they both survived.

Sam ran towards me, took me into his arms and swung me around in the air; my bloody dress swirling around my legs. He set me down on my feet and held my face. He bent forwards and our foreheads touched, like we were exchanging energy. He whispered to me, "I knew you could do it."

I leaned up to him and gave him a deep kiss. I wanted all of him, and I was so glad he made it in one piece. I was scared out of my wits when I saw him with the starshot. All I wanted to do was cry, and I knew I had to be careful with my father; one false move and he would have killed Sam. But I'm thankful that he didn't. I'm thankful to Daniel, Luce, Arianne...everyone for their love and support in this war. They took us in like we were their own, they embraced Dean...wait.

I suddenly broke the kiss. Sam looked down at me, confused by my shocked expression. "Dean," I whispered. Sam's eyes widened.

He took my hand and we went off running towards the door. The others saw us and followed, wondering what was up.

I shoved the door open and my eyes adjusted to the scene laid before me. The bookshelf had fallen and the coffee table was smashed to pieces. There was blood all over. "Dean?" I yelled. He was nowhere to be seen. But on the floor there were two figures, both dead. They were wearing shiny, bloody armour and laid near them were spears that were broken. We walked around them and observed them, making sure they were dead. The others walked in, and Luce gasped.

"Well this is a right mess," said Gabbe, sounding disappointed. She must have thought this was it.

"Weren't there three guards?" I asked Sam cautiously. He slowly nodded back to me. My lip quivered and I was about to wail, when we heard a grunt from the corner of the room.

A figure with dark hair was slowly getting up by his elbows. He has been thrown across the room and the bookshelf had landed on top of him. "Cam?" asked Molly. She rushed to his side and lifted the bookshelf off him. Molly was strong; she only needed to lift it with one hand.

Cam was revealed to us with bits of wood in his dark hair and his clothes were bloodier since I left him. He obviously was fighting the three guards, but how come there were two?

Sam helped Cam into a sitting position; he winced as he was lifted by the arms. He let out a breath and relaxed. His breathing was hard, and he could barely get a word out after I asked him, "What happened?"

"The guards...they came in and they saw me...I started to fight, but I was too weak...for them all...The other...went down there...into the compound." I gasped.

"He's got my son," I whispered, "Sam we need to go now."

"Go, you two," said Daniel, "We'll take care of Cam here. You two go after Dean, now. There's no time to waste."

Before I knew it, we were throwing ourselves through the 'closet' door and down the stairs to the compound. We noticed that there was a trickle of blood on the floor, clearly from the guard. Cam must have wounded him before he was thrown. We followed the blood stained path towards the main hall, around the table until we stopped in front of a bookcase. Although it wasn't a book case; it was a passage way.

We peered into the passage way that was pitched black, saved for torches along the walls lit with fire. Someone had lit them. The walls were made of gray stone and it was eerily cold inside.

"Sam, have you seen this place before?"

"No," he replied, "I never even heard there was a passage way. The blood does lead through here," he pointed down to the floor, "but I don't think the guards opened this."

And then it hit me, "I told Arianne to give Dean to Maggie. Do you think she could have gone down here to get away and keep him safe?"

"Only one way to find out," he sighed.

We ran down the stone hallways of the secret passage, following the blood stains on the floor. It was all the same, and there were no turn offs; just one way.

"Wait, Sam? Don't you think it would be a lot quicker if we just flew down here?" I said, gesturing to the miles of passage in front of us.

"I hadn't thought of that."

The passage was big enough for us to fly down. We both, at the same time, released our wings; I still felt that glorious feeling when I saw his.

"Let's go," I said.

At top speed we flew through the winding passageway, until we reached the end. It was a dark brown wooded door that was open, and revealed the night sky and the sound of the river rushing. When we were out, we turned around and saw that the passageway went underground and came out of a big pile of rocks. I was stunned, and wondered who built this. But then again, Angels could do anything.

We heard the sound of a baby crying in the distance. Our heads snapped to the direction of the sound, and we could see, faintly, the outline of two figures. One was shiny and bigger than the other, clearly closer to us and the other wore a dress that was billowing in the wind; Maggie and the third guard.

We didn't waste any time; we flew into the air to catch up to them. Sam dove down on the guard and broke his neck with a _snap!_ I raced up to Maggie to stop her from running. I could hear her screaming as she was running, and I could hear my Dean crying.

When Dean saw me he cried, "Mamma!" I laughed, and started to cry myself. He reached out to me as I floated to the ground. Maggie had stopped to turn around. When she saw me, she too cried with joy.

I landed and embraced my son. His small arms reached around my neck and tugged at my hair, making sure I was real. He cried into my shoulder and soon Sam came up behind me and took me and Dean into his arms. One family.

I had thought the worst. I thought that the guard would kill my son after bringing him back to nothing but dust. I thought I would never see my son again, and the most precious thing in my life would be taken away from me. I was grateful of Maggie, for trying to take him away to a place where he would be safe.

"Thank you," I breathed to her, "Thank you so much!"

"I will always protect you. Even if I can't do much, I will do everything I can."

I smiled and gave her a hug. "Let's go back now."

Sam took hold of Maggie, and I held Dean as we flew back to the courtyard full of bodies. We didn't land because we saw humans cleaning up the blood and bodies. We landed in the alleyway around the corner and we ran to the courtyard.

"People, don't do that," I pleaded, "This was our fight, not yours. We'll clean up the mess and pay for the damage. Go back to your homes and carry on with your lives."

A small girl, with blonde hair and a dirty face walked over to me. "How are we supposed to forget?" she said.

She got me thinking about my father. _Am I supposed to forget about him? How could I forget? He was my father. _I kneeled down in front of her and tucked a bit of hair behind her ears. Her eyes were big and brown, like I was staring into the earth.

"You don't," I replied sadly, "You don't forget. This war here was a mistake. Me and my friends; we are sorry for whatever pain we caused you. I can tell you now that we won't be staying here no more; we'll be moving away and this will be the last time you see us."

"Why do you need to go?" she asked in her quiet voice.

I replied, "Because if we stay, more bad things will happen. More people will get hurt and I will not bare that burden. Can you do something for me?" She nodded. "Will you go back to your family, embrace your mother and father and kiss your siblings. Wave to your neighbours and wear a smile on your face every day. Because a child's smile is enough to bring people hope. Could you do that for me?" She smiled and nodded again.

I gave her a pat on the head, and ushered for her to go. I turned to Sam and Maggie. Sam was holding Dean; he had fallen asleep. I walked over to him and took Sam's hand. "Come one," I said, "Let's go home."

As we entered the house, no one was in the sitting room. Instead they were all downstairs in the compound. We could hear them talking in the main hall.

When we walked down we were greeted with Arianne first. She seemed to jump out of her seat when she saw Dean.

"Oh my! I was beginning to worry!" she cried.

"Shh! He's asleep," whispered Sam. "Maggie, will you take him to his bed then come back?"

She nodded and took Dean from him and went down the hall towards the bedrooms.

We were left with the Angels, the Demons, the parlour maids, the cooks and Mario.

"Well done for getting Dean back," said Daniel, "We thought the worst."

"As did we," I said, hooking my arm with Sam's, "I couldn't bear the thought."

"We were just coming up with a new plan," said Gabbe. She was seated in between Cam and Molly. Cam was wearing a sling on his injured arm; he had fallen on it and it broke.

"Obviously we can't stay he anymore, so we need to move," said Molly, clearly disappointed with the fact that she needed to move away from the place; a place she loved.

"But first things first," said Daniel, "We need to clean these streets. We'll burn the bodies and give them a soldier's funeral; we will respect the dead."

"Don't forget, dear," said Luce, "We need to pay for the damage and help the villagers. Some of the families have lost their loved ones; they need compensation."

"Do we even have enough money for that?" asked Roland, sounding confused.

"We have more than enough," said Daniel, "We shall give them what they need to return to their normal lives."

It all sounded well and good, but I was still worried. I couldn't help but feel something else in the back of my head. I felt it before my father came here. I knew something was coming and I could feel it again.

Daniel got the map of the world out again, with all the different locations of compounds. With ink he crossed out the compound in Rome and the North Yorkshire compound. "We have quite a few remaining compounds in the world. And when they run out we can just build more, or return to these one's when the time is right."

"Any suggestions as to where we should go next?" asked Arianne. She sounded excited; I think she liked seeing the world just as much as I did. But I had a thing for England. I just wanted to stay for a few more years.

"We could just stay in England," I suggested. Everyone turned to me. "I mean, it's a shame about the situation but I can see there's another compound down in London. My mother always wanted to go there, and I even have some friends in London."

"Is everyone okay with London?" asked Daniel, looking around at the many faces.

"I like England, a lot," said Gabbe, "I've been here for over 100 years but I don't think I'm ready to leave it just yet."

"I agree," said Roland, "I love England, and I want to stay.

There was a chorus of agreements, and when each one agreed my smile grew wider.

"So, I'm guessing we're staying in England. We'll leave sometime this week, giving us enough time to pack. This time we're not in a rush and we can also get down there by ship so we won't need to fly; and we can take more of our belongings with us," said Daniel. Luce took him by the hand as she led him outside, followed by Roland, Gabbe, Arianne, Mario, Rita, Maggie, John, Elizabeth and Maria. Cam went to his bedroom to rest; he couldn't clean up with an injured arm.

I was left alone with Sam. As soon as we were certain we were alone, he took me into his arms and his lips crashed down on mine. His arms wrapped around my waist. My hands glided up his lean body, feeling every toned muscle. I locked my hands behind his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He buried his hands in my hair and ruffled it up.

I felt Sam at that moment. Every pain, every kill, every kiss, every bit of joy; I felt it. The good and the bad, the black and the white, the high and the low; I felt it. That's what it meant to be mates for life. We had that, and nothing could change it.

"I love you," said Sam, after he broke the kiss. "I love you so much."

I felt his face, and it was wet. He was so happy that we were alive and well, and with Dean we were a family. We could go on with our lives as normal.

"I love you too, Sam," I replied, "I've never been happier. When I'm with you my heart stops, and when you kiss me it's like I'm in another world."

He kissed me again, and I giggled. "Don't take me too far, Sam. I might get lost in you."

"Don't worry, my love," he whispered in between kisses, "With me, you'll always find your way back."

* * *

**Okay, now for some reason - I'm pretty proud of that last line, but there's this nagging feeling at the back of my skull that it's from a movie! Or I could have taken it from a book, I don't know! But I like it!  
I also have some bad news, there's only one chapter left, which will be the next one. I'm not going to tell you what it is because a friend of mine hates spoilers, and frankly so do I! But there will be more one-shots and an important one-shot that you need to read before reading the sequel! Already got a great idea, but the one-shot needs to be read, otherwise you won't understand why that thing has happened! So please review, and tell me what you think, overall, of my FanFic - I love getting review, it brings me joy! I'll also send you something, like (I don't know) a lamp! LMAO!  
Anyway, if you have any ideas for one-shots or extra ideas for the next story, feel free to leave me a review and tell me all about it! As soon as the next chapter is up that will be it! So throughout the week I'll be doing one-shots, but I won't be starting the next story straight away - give me at least a week just to plan the story!  
Anyway, cheers for reading the FanFic up until now! So please, favourite and follow the story so you can get updated on the next chapter! And follow me, so you can get emails when I post a one-shot or when I start the new story, so you don't need to keep checking on the website!  
-Caz :D **


	23. Chapter 23

**Guys, I'm sorry to say but this is the last chapter :( But never fear, for there will be more one-shots, and I would advise you to read them because it explains a lot about the sequel :) Give me at least a week to try and get the story planned and then I can begin :) I want to thank all of you for reading the chapter - this is, ****_was_****, my first FanFic and I appreciate all of you who have read it! Thanks for reviewing it as well, I deeply appreciate it :)  
Anyway, this is the final Chapter. It's Lucifer's POV! Enjoy:)  
(BTW, sorry it's short)**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Lucifer**

**2 Days after the Battle**

I had hoped.

I had hoped to arrive in North Yorkshire to find my brother. I had hoped to be successful in finding Christina and bringing her to our side. I had hoped we would begin our army.

I had hoped. I shouldn't have. Hoping is for the weak. If you want something, you need to strive for it; don't hope for it to happen. If you want something, you need to take it; don't wait for it to come to you. If you want something, then go and get it; for it is yours for the taking.

As I looked down upon the emptiness of the courtyard where this so called 'Battle' happened, I sensed something. My brother. He was here, but he was not. I could feel him. His presence, but he was nowhere to be seen. Even as I floated to the ground, I could feel him. With every beat of my wing and every footstep I took, I could feel him.

I had felt it 2 days ago. It was like this thing ripped my heart in two. The brotherhood we shared was gone, replaced with this emptiness. I wasn't complete without my brother. I know I had many, but it was he who was with me all the way. It was like the tower of brotherhood had collapsed and I was standing by myself, alone in the ashes of what was once salvation.

"Raphael," I whispered to the wind, "If you can hear me, brother. This mission is far from over."

I knelt to the ground in the courtyard, and grazed my hand on the stone below, feeling the place he was killed. It was like I could feel grains of him in between my fingers.

I missed my brother. Without him, I am nothing. He would want me to complete our plan of action. He wouldn't want me to rest until every single drop of Angelic blood was spilt. He would want me to bathe in the dust of our traitors. He would want me to slaughter anyone who gets in my way.

Starting with that boy. Her mate. He was in the way and I didn't like that. It was time for a little change around here, and I was willing to bring it.

I knew what happened here; a mercenary told me. Out of anger, I slit his throat and threw him over board whilst everyone else watched. They needed to know that I was to be feared and far less merciful that Raphael.

He had told me that Raphael had Sam by the neck with a starshot. He was so close. We were so close. The mercenary told me of Christina's betrayal; how she killed her father and saved her mate. It made me sick.

I stood up straight and looked towards the door of her house. My eyebrows narrowed and my nostrils flared.

"Soon, my dear," I snarled, "Soon I will have you. Just you wait and see. I will ruin you and your family and you won't expect it."

* * *

**So yeah, sorry it's short - probably the shortest I've ever done! But I hope you liked that, and yes he is the main villain and there is to be no sympathy for this MoFo! But I did want you to feel something for Raphael - I kind of liked him to be like Cersei Lannister from Game of Thrones- A bitch with sad past - well that's what I feel about her, not sure if any of you have seen GoTh yet :) I advise you to, it's very good!  
Anyway, PM me for information or if you don't want to then email me - my email is at the bottom of my profile - also because this is the last chapter, don't follow the story but do favourite it :) it brings me joy! Also if you want updates on the one-shots then follow me so you can get emails and alerts when I post them :) But review and tell me what you think of the story entirely. Have I done a good job for my first story? I feel like I have - not a bad comment so far! But please, I beg you, tell me what you think. Is there anything bad about it? What do you like about it? What do you think is bad about it? Do you have an idea for a one-shot? Please tell me and I will PM you back :)  
-Caz :D **


End file.
